Valley of the Victorious Dolls
by bluecinderella4
Summary: Based on the movie Valley of the Dolls. The story follows Tori, Jade, and Cat as they enter the world of show biz...and fall victim to the eponymous 'dolls'. This is deals w/ some heavy, adult context. More details in intro.
1. Introduction

**God help me and my movie obsession! My dad cracked down and let my sister get Netflix…and it changed my life. I am a total movie buff, I see anything that catches my interest or something I've heard of and want to see for myself. Well I heard of **_**Valley of the Dolls**_**, I saw it, and I…liked it (it impacted me that's for sure). The way my imagination works is I like to take another show/movie (usually TV show) and intertwine them with the plot of another movie but adjust it for continuity purposes and keep it in tact with the world of the show/movie. I've done this for Victorious on almost all of my Victorious stories (except my songfics and mystery) because I can take the characters and easily adapt them in another plot, and if it's not easy, I like a challenge.**

**How to describe **_**Valley of the Dolls**_**? You'd have to see the movie or read this fanfic to get the plot. Now it's rated M for a reason; language, drugs, sex/porn, abortion, suicide, adultery, it's got a lotta naughty stuff. Though it starts out okay, it gets heavy, trust me. **

**I'll try to summarize it better at the end and give a character list. However, I did create my own original, kind of short, prologue because I had this idea for a POV before switching to third person.**

**So please enjoy, or at least tolerate.**

* * *

><p>LOS ANGELES, 2025<p>

TORI'S POV

Jade West's death was big news across America. My father broke the news to me in a somber way, while Trina seemed more excited by her death. Jade's death was ruled 'accidental'; she had overdosed on the "dolls". Those god damn dolls.

The dolls I'm referring to of course are the names for depressants that we've all taken at some point or another. I had only taken them once at an emotional point in my life (ironically caused by Jade West), and I've been clean of them since. Jade isn't the second person to have her life destroyed by those god damn dolls. They've ruined lives of the loved ones, and even taken a life of someone we've loved.

I saw it on the local news. _"Actress/singer Jade West has died. Late last night Miss West, under the influence of barbiturates, had fallen from her apartment to her death. Married and divorced once to her former manager, Jade West has no children or known living relatives available for comment. She had only turned thirty-two two months prior. The troubled entertainer will indeed be missed."_

"_Sad," the co-anchor commented, "but on a lighter note entertainer Carly Shay has given birth to a healthy baby-"_

I could care less about the follow-up story. That was what they had to say about Jade! There was so much more to her that no one else knew about. I should know, I knew her well; though the last time we spoke was in anger. She had been clean, but she still liked to stir up trouble and torment me (even though we were friends).

"Honey," my father interrupted my thoughts, "there's a man on the phone for you who worked for _People _magazine. I asked him to call back later."

"What did he want?"

"He wants to write a story on Jade West's life, and he wants to interview you. He decided to ask you first before calling anyone else. He's willing to negotiate a pay for you."

"Let me know when he calls back."

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"I want people to know the real Jade."

"Part of you wants to see Andre again, huh?"

Tori feigned a chuckle. "You know me well, Dad."

…

It sounds pathetic, I know, but Dad drove me to the _People_ magazine headquarters on the west coast. He promised afterwards we'd get some dinner and check into a hotel. Listen to me, thirty-two years old and living with my father. As depressing as that sounds, he needs me; this is one man who has to be in the company of someone he loves and ever since Mom's death…it's just been hard.

"Tori Vega," the (younger) man greeted me. "I'm Jack Suzan," he introduced himself and gestured for me to sit down. "First off, I would like you to sign this. This contract gives full permission to use anything you say in this biography with your consent. This will have some intense, inappropriate subject matter and this contract also gives us approval to use your name with the context of things." I signed what I had to. "How was your reaction to Miss West's death?"

"It is a tragedy," I responded as I signed. "Granted, we didn't always get along, but I do feel sorry for her. The last time we spoke she was clean, but even clean she was still a troublemaker."

"This is in reference to…"

"I'll explain that later. Are there any others you'll be interviewing?"

"I have colleagues who will conduct other interviews. Is there someone in particular you'd like to meet?"

"No, I was just curious."

"Feel free to ask who will be interviewed; for you, it's non confidential."

"Thank you, maybe later."

"Your interview will be video documented, will be audio documented, and of course, documented in writing. This is in the event the book encounters any legal drama in the future."

"Jade would love any drama, particularly dramas she causes."

Jack laughed. "You may begin any time you'd like."

Tori took a deep breath. "But where to begin?"

"Wherever you feel is easiest."

Tori thought about this. "Well, in a way, it all starts when I decided to go to NYU for a semester. I didn't plan on becoming famous, or even meeting anyone famous, but things happened. I just wanted to go there for work."

"Forgive me for asking, but when did the drugs come into play?"

"The dolls? Not for a while; I didn't really know about them myself until I heard Jade mention them. That's what we called the drugs, 'dolls'. I don't know how that became a trend but they did."

"What are dolls again?"

"I only know them by that name, or the name 'downers'. Dolls are mood-altering drugs, and they always came in pill form. Most people used them to stay awake; I know that's why Jade did. The red ones allowed you to stay awake and give you false energy. They came in four colors; red, blue, green, and yellow."

"They were depressants?"

"I think so, yeah."

"It sounds like the red ones are barbiturates. Those types of depressants were believed to cure anxiety or insomnia."

"Sure, I guess. I took the green ones to help me sleep. I remember someone told me the red and yellow ones keep you awake; but the yellow ones didn't work as fast as the red ones and were less dangerous. The green and blue ones put you to sleep, and like the yellow and red ones had different levels. Green ones worked like the yellow ones and the blue ones were like the red ones, but instead of keeping you awake they put you to sleep." Tori was then suspiciously silent.

"Miss Vega?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about the common link between me and Jade."

"And that was?"

"Cat."

"Cat?"

"Cat Valentine. She was our close friend."

"I'm afraid I didn't know anything about Miss Valentine. Perhaps we can contact her; do you know how to reach her?"

"She's dead."

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I didn't-"

"You didn't know, I get it. Cat was sort of famous too, less famous than Jade, but she was still famous. I'm surprised you didn't know her, I thought she was more famous than I was."

"Well, we learned about these people via Miss West's publicist. You were one of the few mentioned who would've been available for comment."

"That's nice of her, I guess."

"I'm sorry to have distracted you Miss Vega-"

"Call me Tori, please."

"Tori. But could you please continue with your story."

"Where'd I leave off?"

"You wanted to go to NYU for a semester?"

"Right! Sorry, I kinda lost focus there. Anyway, me wanting to go to New York is how I made my way into Jade West's life…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I grabbed your attention. But honestly, I don't care if anyone reads this; I just wanna get it up in the open because I'm actually writing it and even a little attention is good.<strong>

**I haven't read the book yet (but I have it on hold at the library) so everything I know is from the movie. Anne Welles (Tori) moves from her home in Lawrenceville somewhere in New England to New York to pursue some sort of career (they don't say, but she went to Radcliffe). She becomes a secretary at a talent agency where on the job she meets Neely O'Hara (Jade) and Jennifer North (Cat). Anne also becomes romantically involved with Lyon Burke (Andre) who works at her agency. Each girl has their own little subplot going on and at some point in their life, they all take the dolls. **

**In the prologue, I made some changes. For starters, it never goes into a future setting so the Neely character never died (though I'm pretty sure she would have if you saw the movie). And there never was an interviewer; I just needed a way to cleverly get into the story. And Jack Suzan is referenced to the author of **_**Valley of the Dolls**_** Jacqueline Suzann (nifty, huh?).**

**Characters from _Victorious _appearing in this story are...**

**Tori Vega: Anne Welles. Anne comes to New York for a career and becomes a secretary at a talent agency. She later becomes a model and moves to Los Angeles.**

**Jade West: Neely O'Hara. Neely starts out on Broadway, and then moves to Los Angeles to be an actress. She becomes addicted to dolls, then goes to rehab, but in the end becomes addicted again.**

**Cat Valentine: Jennifer North. Jennifer starts out as a showgirl, but then meets a nightclub singer who ventures into film and she moves to California with him and they marry. After tragedy strikes, she starts working in French 'art films' (aka porn) to support herself, her husband, and her sister-in-law. Her unseen mother also plays a huge (kinda anti-supportive) role in her life.**

**Andre Harris: Lyon Burke. Lyon is the main male in this movie. He works at the agency where Anne secretaries and they begin a relationship. Eventually, he leaves her, but they reconcile, and then something else wrecks that relationship.**

**Trina Vega: Helen Lawson. Helen is the ultimate Broadway diva who hates Neely because Neely could upstage her and eventually gets Neely fired. NOTE- Since Tori and Trina are sisters, I made an adjustment.**

**Beck Oliver: Mel Anderson. Neely's former manager and first husband.**

**Robbie Shapiro: Tony Polar. Tony is a nightclub singer with an older sister who manages everything in his career and life (remember his description in another character description). Tony's sister is carrying a major secret about him that he doesn't know until it happens. NOTE- He won't be a nightclub singer, I worked Rex in here.**

**Sinjin van Cleef: Okay, there was another kind of important male role of Ted Casablanca. Ted is a factor in a breakup, possibly bi-sexual, and is a huge factor in one of the girl's popularity in California. Sinjin will be like an assistant who (like Ted) screws up and gets his ass kicked out.**

**Sikowitz: Henry Bellamy. Henry co-owns the agency where Anne works**

**Sherry (Andre's ex-girlfriend): Miss Steinberg. A secretary who helps Anne get a job at the agency and becomes a quick friend.**

**Mr. Vega: Anne's Aunt Amy. NOTE- Anne didn't have a dad, but Tori did so I adjusted this**

**Mrs. Vega: Anne's mom. She really only appears in the beginning and dies somewhere along the way (sorry for the spoiler).**

**Danny: Willy, Anne's first boyfriend in her old town. Yeah, he's not really in here, but he's still a **_**Victorious **_**character filling a small role.**

**Kevin Chase (Sikowitz's rich friend from the Diddly Bops episode): Kevin Gillmore. Kevin gets Anne involved in the modeling industry.**

**And one more important character (as if there wasn't enough) is kind of original. Robbie does have an unnamed, unseen sister. I did need a sister role to fill so I put her in here and named her Madison. In another story I named her Julia because I couldn't think of another name, but in that story she was just mentioned. In here, she's a character so I gave her a better name.**

**Sorry this was longer than the intro; I hope you'll enjoy this. Feedback is good, so feel free to review, question, or whatever.**


	2. First Day in New York

**Dammit, I got nothing to say. I don't know if that's good or bad. From now on, this will be told in 3****rd**** person. So now I guess I'll jump right into it. I promise, the story will be longer than the author notes.**

* * *

><p>LOS ANGELES, OCTOBER 2011<p>

"I guess Trina's doing pretty well for herself," David Vega threw down the newspaper.

Holly Vega sighed. "We never should've bribed that guy to give a role in the show. Now people only see a show with her just to humiliate her!"

"On the upside, she's gone."

"That is an upside. It sounds mean and cruel, but it's still an upside."

Tori entered the living room. "Mom, Dad, we need to talk."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No."

"You sure?" David asked. "If you are I can arrest Danny for rape."

Tori and Holly found this amusing for some reason. "No, Dad, this has nothing to do with Danny. I decided what I want to do with my life."

"Did you now?"

"I want to go to NYU for a semester."

"NYU?" Holly questioned.

"Just for a semester at least; that's what I think I saved enough for. And Trina knows a cheap hotel for me to stay at that prohibits men."

"Thank the Lord," David muttered.

Tori stifled a chuckle at what David said. "And I managed to secure myself an interview at the talent agency that handles Trina."

"Seems like you were intending to do this without our permission anyway."

"I wanted your approval."

"Tori, sweetie," Holly took Tori's hands in hers, "don't always go seeking the approval of other people. If you want to do something, to hell with what anyone thinks and do what you want to do."

Tori hugged her mother. "I'll miss you both so much."

Holly stroked her daughter's hair. "Well, I'll always be here for you."

"My plane also leaves in an hour."

"Come on," David put his arm around his daughter, "we'll drive you there." Tori hugged her father and went to her room to get her stuff.

The drive to the airport was somber, and no one really spoke a word to each other. Holly cried silent tears, David focused on the road, and Tori took in every sight she could in case she never did return. Once they arrived at the airport, someone else was waiting for Tori. "Danny!" Tori ran into Danny's arms and they kissed.

"Hey, Babe. I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

"Aww."

"I have something for you," Danny removed something from his neck.

Tori examined it. "It's your class ring."

"I had it done up in necklace form for you. This is a sign meaning we're engaged to be engaged."

Tori embraced her boyfriend. "Thank you, I love it."

"You better get going; you don't wanna miss your flight."

"Thank you so much for understanding."

"You'll be back, I know it. And I'll be waiting here for you." He kissed her again. "Love you."

"Love you too." Tori hugged him before she and her parents headed in the airport. The Vegas walked side by side (by side) to Tori's gate as the final boarding notice went up. "Guess this is it?" Once Holly burst into tears, Tori went into her mother's arms. David joined in the hug as well. Tori let go once the notice repeated. "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too, Baby," David assured.

"I love you."

"Love you too," Mr. and Mrs. Vega said in unison as Tori waved goodbye to them and boarded the plane. Tori took a deep breath, fought back the tears, and got on the plane to New York without looking back.

…

NEW YORK, OCTOBER 2011

Once the plane landed in New York, it was nearing 8:30 in the evening. A taxi had been arranged to take Tori to the Martha Washington Hotel for Women where she spent her first restless night.

The next morning, Tori got all ready for her interview at the _Erwin & Elliot_ agency that employed Trina. She went to the receptionist. "I'm Tori Vega; I have an interview at the _Erwin & Elliot _agency."

"Fifth floor, third door on your left."

"Thank you," Tori took the elevator and made her way into the agency.

"I KNEW SHE WAS PREGNANT!" The woman up front was yelling into the phone. Exasperated, she continued the conversation. "I know I should've kept a better eye on her doctor but the bitch sneaks out, you know how she is." She gestured for Tori to sit down. "I have no idea who the father is, but it could have been one of several…Fine, I'll start her on vitamins tomorrow." She slammed down her phone.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, my dog's pregnant again."

"Your dog?"

"Of course, who did you think I was talking about? What can I do for you?"

"My name's Tori Vega and I have an interview."

"You're the one the agency sent. Coolness, my name's Sherry."

"Hi."

"Anything you need to know before going in there?"

"I just wanna confirm Mr. Sikowitz is a lawyer."

"Theatrical lawyer; he handles actors, directors, and writers. You know, advises them and draws up their contracts."

"Will I be secretary to Mr. Sikowitz or Mr. Schneider?"

"Sikowitz. Schneider died last year, now his ingénue Andre Harris takes care of business; but Andre mainly does the musical junk. He's a musician."

"Sounds fascinating."

"Well come on," Sherry led Tori into Sikowitz's office where a man who looked like a hippie was meditating. "Sikowitz!" Sikowitz snapped out of his trance. "This is Tori Vega, she's here about the job."

"She's too good-looking, no deal," Sikowitz went over to his desk and sat atop it.

"Come on Sikowitz, that's not fair!"

"I understand," Tori stated. "I'm just some kid from Los Angeles who's looking for a job. Mr. Sikowitz isn't aware of my qualifications. Maybe we should do a trial thing where you test my secretarial abilities."

"Say, you're smart; you just might go places."

"I'll say," Sikowitz handed her a giant stack of papers, "take these contacts to Trina Vega at the rehearsal hall on 44th Street."

"Isn't your last name Vega?"

"Yeah, Trina's my sister," Tori explained.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Everyone says that," Tori put the papers in a manila envelope on Sikowitz's desk. "I'll be right back."

…

Tori cautiously entered the rehearsal hall and examined her surroundings as she searched for where to find her sister. In different rooms she passed, she noticed people acting, people dancing, and in one particular room singing. Standing in front of a chair in front of a bunch of people was a girl about her age singing _Defying Gravity_ from the musical _Wicked_. Smiling at the girl's voice, she continued to search for Trina's dressing room. Tori quickly found it after she heard Trina groaning and throwing stuff around the room as some guy tried to pick everything up.

"Tori!" Trina waved for her to come in, "hello baby sister. Nice to see you in New York, New York. Now what do you want?"

"You gotta sign some contracts."

Trina looked over at the guy. "You, out." An attractive looking male passed Tori in the doorway. "Come on in."

"That guy looks a little young to be an publicist."

"Family business thing, he's actually pretty decent at whatever the hell he does. Give me a pen to sign these, and not a ballpoint one or I'll stab you with it." Tori took a pen out of her purse and sat down.

"That girl who's singing out there is really good."

"Too good. I'm telling the director to kick her out."

"What? Why?"

"She'll upstage me. The understudy sucks, we'll use her. It's just a B-class production of _Wicked _anyway. The only hit that comes out of a Trina Vega show is Trina Vega, aka me. And until you get Sikowitz to fire Jade West, I ain't signing no contracts."

"Trina!"

"Leave!"

Tori groaned and headed out the door. As she left, she bumped into a another guy. "Oh my God, I'm sorry!"

"Naw, it's my bad," the guy helped her pick up the contract. "You workin' for Sikowitz?"

"I think so."

"Cool. I'm Andre Harris."

"I've heard about you. I'm Tori Vega."

"So did Trina sign those contracts?"

"Oh, no. She won't sign until Sikowitz gets rid of Jade West."

"Sikowitz ain't gonna like this. I'll call him over, you wait here with me. Come on, let's go watch the rehearsal."

Tori and Andre made it back to the rehearsal as a petite looking young lady was coming down the stairs with a huge headdress on her head.

The skeezy assistant director was watching her move in it. He stood a few feet away and covered her face with a hand, his vision fixated on her chest. "Lookin' good Cat."

"I feel a little top heavy," she commented.

"Oh honey you are a little top heavy."

While everyone snickered, Cat didn't. "I don't get it."

"You guys think this works?" He asked for approval. No one said anything. "It'll do. Go tell the director and costumer." When Cat went back up the stairs, she almost bumped into Sikowitz, who made his way into the room and stood beside Andre and gave a look to the skeezy assistant director.

The same singing girl took her place back in front of the chair near the piano as the attractive guy made his way into the audience. She went back to singing the solo part in the song _For Good_ when the skeezy assistant director told her to stop and whispered in her ear. "What?" He whispered again. "WHAT?"

"Jade," the attractive guy began, "you've got a run-of-the-play contract, and we can work something out."

"Or you can walk out with dignity," Sikowitz made his way down the stairs. "There are better plays for you without someone purposely trying to get rid of you...providing you have talent of course."

"Jade West has more talent in her pinky nail than Trina Vega has in her whole body!"

"But if you do this, it's most likely producers will want you; it gives you stature to walk out on a popular show. Your agent will advise the same thing; he'll want to keep his ten percent."

"Don't listen to 'em, Babe."

Jade sighed. "I'm sick of going through this retarded shit! That stupid agent of mine can kiss my ass; he's not getting ten cents! I'll leave the show with my dignity. Beck, you're my agent. Let's get out of this shithole." Jade stormed off to her small dressing room

"Jade!"

"THIS IS BULL SHIT!"

"I know, but-"

"The one chance I get to do something I've always wanted to do and those bastards shove it down my throat! Sikowitz has changed since he started working under that Vega bitch!"

"Knock, knock," Cat knocked on the open door. "Jade, I'm really sorry they did that to you. Trina's a big meanie."

"Coming from you Cat, thanks."

"KK! Can I try on your pretty costumes?"

"Whatever tickles your fancy."

"Yay!" Cat modeled a costume, and skipped off to the tinier bathroom in the small dressing room.

Beck turned to Jade. "I know you want to cry."

"I don't want to cry," she protested.

"You want to cry."

She was forming tears. "I don't want to cry."

"Go ahead and cry."

Jade burst into tears and clutched onto Beck. "I hate show business!"

Beck stroked her hair. "Then why do it?"

"It's the only business I know."

Tori knocked on Jade's door. "Am I interrupting?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Tori Vega, I work for-"

"Great, another Vega bitch!"

"I'm nothing like my sister, trust me. I just wanted to say you have an amazing singing voice and what they did to you was just awful."

Andre entered the room. "Some day, huh?"

"'Sup Andre," Beck greeted.

"Sikowitz and I talked, and he knows Jade's going places. So we have permission for Jade to sing an original song at this amateur little theatre on Friday."

"Seriously?" Jade questioned.

"He can also arrange for a talent scout to attend the performance."

"Thanks a lot, Andre."

"Yeah, thanks man," Beck patted his shoulder.

Cat came out of the dressing room in one of Jade's costumes. "Oh, people. Hi," she waved.

"You're the girl in the giant headdress?" Tori remembered. "I'm Tori."

"I'm Cat."

"Cat's a chorus girl in another musical they're rehearsing here," Jade explained.

"Jade and I are best friends," Cat moved closer to Jade.

"Just friends."

"She's my only friend really."

"Aww," Tori felt sorry.

"And because Cat's my friend, I'm sure it'd be cool for her to come to the performance for free on Friday," Jade glared at Andre.

Andre sighed. "I'll pull some strings."

"Yay!" Cat clapped with delight. "I can get to know Tori and us girls can all be friends."

Tori looked at Cat and Jade. "I think that'd be cool."

"Whatever," Jade scoffed.

"Yay!" Cat bounced with delight.

* * *

><p><strong>Endings, not my strong suit. Like I said, this starts out okay, but it gets into some pretty heavy stuff. I needed to get the three main girls introduced and set things up so I apologize if it seems it's moving a little fast, but it's only been one day.<strong>

**Any feedback is nice if you'd like to leave some. And that's all I have to say 'bout that.**


	3. A Night Out

**Literally a day after putting up the second part, the library called said the book came in and I literally could not put it down. I'm nearly halfway done and already it's so different than the movie. Granted, there are things in the movie I preferred better than how things went in the book, and there are things from the book I wished were in the movie. Still, I'm doing this more on a movie-like basis and maybe I'll put in stuff from the book.**

**And I recommend **_**Valley of the Dolls **_**for reading and viewing pleasure; but maybe you should read the book first.**

**Now we move on with the next part.**

* * *

><p>NEW YORK, NOVEMBER 2011<p>

"Cheers," Beck lifted his glass, "the future's looking bright that we all have to wear shades."

"Cheers!" Jade, Andre, Tori, and Cat clinked their glasses with Beck.

"Isn't it exciting?" Cat was striking up a conversation with Jade. "You're performing right after the next person."

"Big whoop," Jade took a drink. "Everyone trying to break into show business starts here and most of the acts are lame."

"Who are you following again?" Beck inquired.

"Some wannabe comedian and his puppet."

Cat smiled and clapped. "Yay, I love puppets!"

Andre read over some sort of program at their table. "I've heard of this guy. He does kids shows for a living. His older sister's his manager."

"Is he funny?" Tori asked.

"Eh…yes and no."

"Meaning?"

"On his own he sucks. When he's got that puppet up there insulting him he's actually pretty funny."

"Ooh and we're right by the stage!" Cat was bubbling with excited anticipation. "We can see him and the puppet up close! This is going to be so exciting!"

"Yay," Jade and Tori sarcastically cheered. Once the act's name was announced, they also sarcastically clapped.

Sitting on a stool in the center of the stage was an awkward looking guy about their age holding a puppet. He nervously waved to the crowd as the (limited) applause died down. "Hello, and welcome to _Maestro's Bar and Grill_. My name is Robbie and this is my friend Rex."

"His only friend," the puppet replied back.

Robbie nervously laughed back. "That's not true," Robbie pointed behind him to a lady sitting beside herself, "my sister's my friend."

"Doesn't count."

"I'm sure somebody here in the audience would like to be my friend."

"Doubt it."

"Speaking of the audience, we got a pretty good crowd here."

"They came to see the other acts."

"Rex!"

"Audience, who here came to see an awkward guy and his doll?" No response. "I rest my case. You are a loser" Sure Robbie wasn't the greatest, but he and Rex were getting some laughs- particularly from Cat.

"Please ignore him. I'm sure you nice folks came for good food and wholesome entertainment."

"Cut the shit, they want the nasty stuff!"

"Rex!"

"Man there ain't no kids here, it's cool. Y'all gotta forgive me and this nerd here; we mostly entertain snot-nosed little brats."

"And we are available for parties, may I add."

"Please don't add that."

"A little business never hurts. Now why don't we start off by telling jokes or something."

"Hey Robbie."

"Yeah Rex?"

"How are women and tornadoes alike?"

"Please tell me this isn't a bad joke."

"It isn't a bad joke."

"Fine. How are women and tornadoes alike?"

"They both moan like hell when they come, and take the house when they leave." This got a sizable amount of laughs (even from Jade who rarely found anything funny).

"I don't get it," Cat whispered to Jade.

"Just laugh when everyone else does," Jade instructed back.

"KK!" Cat laughed.

"Rex!" Robbie was appalled.

Rex stopped chuckling long enough to answer Robbie. "What?"

"That was a bad joke."

"No it was a good joke."

"It was dirty."

"You didn't say I couldn't tell a dirty joke."

"Okay, I'll give you that one; I didn't say you couldn't tell a dirty joke."

"Even if you did I wouldn't listen to you anyway."

For the rest of their performance, Robbie acted like the straight man while Rex told all the (mostly dirty) jokes. "Well, our show's almost over," Robbie said to the puppet as the end was drawing near. "How do you want to end it?"

"Like we usually do man," Rex requested.

"Okay. Ladies and gentlemen, Rex and I would like to sing the chorus of his favorite song to you before we leave." Robbie turned to the band behind him. "Can you guys play the chorus to _Forever Baby_?"

Cat's delightful gasp attracted attention. "I know that song!" As everyone turned to look at her, the others at the table sat back trying to hide themselves.

"Good for you," Rex sarcastically commented back to her. "I bet you also know your ABC's." Cat could tell Rex was being mean to her and she looked upset.

"I am so sorry," Robbie apologized. "Rex isn't usually like this to such pretty girls. Rex, say you're sorry."

"You're sorry," Rex repeated making Cat giggle.

"Rex!"

"It's okay," Cat assured, "I know he's sorry."

"Good," Robbie smiled at her, and she smiled back. Robbie turned around to the band. "Hit it boys." They started to play the song as Rex bobbed his head to the beat. Robbie started the song as Rex took the part afterwards giving them equal solo opportunities.

"_Move your body right next to mine"_

"**Feel the beat and we're lost in time"**

"_I am yours and now you are mine"_

"**Forever"**

"_Baby"_

"**All the things that we want to do"**

"_Never gonna let go of you"_

"**Meant for me and I'm meant for you"**

"_Forever"_

"**Baby"**

The audience clapped as Rex gestured to the table with Cat and the others. "Thank you; I'd like to dedicate that one to the brunette with the nice cheekbones and the freaky lookin' chick over that," Rex winked at Tori and Jade as they looked back at disgust.

"Rex, they're here with their boyfriends."

Tori and Andre looked at each other and laughed. "We're not-"

"Anyway," Robbie didn't know they were talking, "that was our show. And performing after intermission is newcomer Jade West. Thanks again folks," the crowd clapped again as Robbie bowed first to his left, then his center, and then his left. As he was about to leave, he smiled and winked at Cat. In response, Cat did a sort of flirty giggle back.

Robbie's sister was waiting with a glass of water in her hand, her attention focused on Cat. "That redhead, do you know her?"

"No, but I'd like to get to know her."

"Robbie, look at her. A gorgeous girl like that wouldn't-"

"Madison, you worry too much. I'll ask her out on a date and if things don't work out, that's fine."

"I only look out for your best interest Rob."

"And I love you for that sis," he kissed his sister's cheek and went backstage.

Madison sighed to herself once he was out of sight. "I'm worried what'll happen if things do work out."

…

After a long night, Beck took Jade back to her apartment. Jade seemed to be a fairly happy mood (a rare instance). Beck took notice of this and smiled with her. "You rocked them tonight; I think that agent liked you."

"I could get used to the sounds of applause," Jade replied back. She plopped herself onto her couch. "It's like they were taking me into their arms and holding me."

Beck sat on the couch beside and scooped her into his arms. "I can do that too, and better." They kissed each other for a while. The second Beck had some breathing space he spoke. "Marry me."

Jade pulled back. "Excuse you?"

"Marry me."

"You just want sex don't you? I might seem easy, but I'm savin' myself for marriage."

"So marry me! I love you."

"Beck, I'm eighteen years old!"

"The year's almost over and next July you'll be nineteen. And much like the others, you are mature for your age."

"Others?"

"You know, Andre and Tori."

"Oh, _Tori_."

"What's wrong with Tori? I thought you liked her."

"I tolerate her. Tori's got the looks that can take her places and who's to say it's not places I wanna go too! I'm only liking her for Cat's sake anyway."

"Tell me, if you and Cat weren't straight, would you two be together?" He made an obscene gesture with his hands.

"Ew Beck!" She slapped him. "Cat and I are just friends. Besides, the way that puppet guy was looking at her-"

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Robbie Shapiro's sister Madison manages everything in his life. What he does, how much money he makes, where to go, the bitch even manages his love life. Never once has he had a girlfriend. Robbie doesn't make a move without Madison."

"I think he made a move tonight."

"I'd like to make a move on you."

"No Beck."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

…

Cat was modeling a semi-revealing outfit in her bedroom mirror when her phone rang. Anticipating who she hoped it was, she was dismayed when the operator told her she had a collect call from Florida. "Yes, I'll accept the charges." Cat sighed. "Hello mother…No I just got in and I thought it was too late to call you…But I sent you fifty dollars last week…I'll send you fifty dollars with my next paycheck…I know Charlie's been sick, but…I suppose I could sell something worth more than fifty dollars to help you out but…" Cat's face fell, "…that's not true, I do have talent…I'm not all body and no talent…" Cat gasped, "…MOTHER!" Cat sighed as her mother continued. "Yes I'm doing all those exercises…uh-huh; I'm watching what I eat…why would I wanna throw up after eating?" Cat expressed shock, "MOTHER!" She was getting upset with what her mother was telling her. "KK, bye Mother," Cat hung up the phone and went back to the mirror modeling the dress. When the phone rang again, she reluctantly answered it. "Hello?" A wide smile made its way onto her face. "Robbie, hi!"

…

"Brr," Andre clutched himself. "Woman, you sure you wanna walk? It's gettin' colder."

"I love this weather," she sighed- her breath exiting in a puff. "I've never experienced real cold before, and I can't wait for snow. Just think; it's this cold in early November."

"I hate this weather. I wish I could live somewhere where it's sunny all the time."

"You'd hate it."

"Would I?" Tori nodded. "Alright, let's meet in the middle. I'd like to live in a place where it always rains, and has a nice temperature with the right mix of warm and cool."

Tori stopped and looked at him. "I'd like to live in a place like that too."

"You know, that puppet was right."

"About?"

"You got nice cheekbones, and their especially nice when you smile."

Tori blushed. "You're not so bad looking yourself, Andre." She stopped again. "This is my apartment…place...temporary residence."

Andre chuckled. "Looks like a hotel."

"It's more of a boarding house."

"Cool, can I come up and get warm." She suspiciously raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything."

"I'd like to help out but sorry, no men allowed."

"Maybe some other time?"

"Sure, Andre, whatever you say."

She was about to open the doors when Andre surprised her by kissing her cheek. "Goodnight Tori."

Stunned, all she could respond with was, "Yeah…sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Dammit I need to end things better. I just thought I'd introduce Robbie and put another part up before I get into other things.<strong>

**Again, nothing to say. I just wanna thank people for reading and junk. So…yeah…thanks for reading and…junk.**


	4. Love is in the Air

**Finished reading the book! It is a helluva lot different than the movie, but it was a nice comparison. Some things I liked from the book I wished were in the movie, but then again there were a lot of things from the book I didn't like in general.**

**Since I don't have the movie, I type this up while watching it on Netflix. Unfortunately, we have crappy internet service and it's always going out at least twice a day so sometimes I can't watch it and that's why it's always weak in updates. Plus I make adjustments to fit the **_**Victorious **_**world and its characters.**

**Enough explaining, I now move on with this story- which is actually surprisingly being read.**

* * *

><p>BOSTON, FEBRUARY, 2012<p>

Andre and Tori came out of the theatre relieved to leave. "That was one of the worst shows I've ever seen," Andre commented.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Andre gave Tori a look. "You're right, it was. But every show Trina's in is bad. People come to see her to get a good laugh outta her. So you can say she's a comedy star."

"We'll have to see what the reviews say."

"When do we hear reviews?"

"Almost instantly, but it depends on where you hear them. If you're in a major city like Boston, you hear 'em almost instantly."

"But a lot of people didn't show up tonight, and it was opening night."

"So, we've got some time. What should we do?"

"I'm kinda hungry."

Andre smiled. "I know a place nearby."

"You've been to Boston before?"

"A few times, but there's no place like New York."

"I'll say."

Andre and Tori walked on until he led her into a diner. "Hey Earl," he greeted the man at the counter, "two Pepsis and a menu." Earl nodded in understanding.

"You are way too mature for your age."

"I get that a lot. I've been mistaken for someone in my twenties once or twice. Feels cool. Besides, my parents pretty much raised me to be independent and taught me how to do things on my own before I got a job as Mr. Schneider's intern. He taught me all I need to know about the biz, and he said I was the like the son he always wanted."

"How sweet of him."

"And after his first heart attack, he had it documented that if anything happens to him I take over for him. Sikowitz was a witness to this."

"Did you want a career in show business?"

"Yeah, but as a musician; you know, a singer and songwriter. I can play piano and guitar too."

"I've heard. The office isn't exactly soundproof you know."

"There's this great music school in Chicago I want to go to. I mean I really want to go."

"Would you go if you had to whore yourself out?" Both of them laughed at Tori's statement. "Oh my God that's like the naughtiest thing I've ever said to anyone."

"How did it feel?"

"Kind of liberating," Tori sat back in her seat in thought. "Wow, it's kind of fun to rebel."

"Isn't it?"

There was some silence for a moment before Tori spoke. "Hey Andre."

"Hmm?" Andre started to drink his Pepsi.

"Wanna go back to your place and fuck?"

Andre spat out his pop as Tori laughed at this. "Dang girl! That's a lil' bit too naughty."

"I'm serious. I've never done it before and my birthday is tomorrow."

"So for your birthday, you want to give me your virginity?"

"For my birthday I want you to be my boyfriend, Andre. And if you do that, that's something proving that we're together. Come on, you and I both want to know what it's like. And be honest, you know you're falling in love with me. Now this is a once in a lifetime thing that I'll probably never ask again and we can't do it where I'm staying because that's an all-girl building and-"

"Alright," Andre interrupted, "let's go."

And on that night, Tori Vega had a truly happy birthday.

…

NEW YORK

Jade's alarm clock rang throughout her small apartment at five in the morning. Rushing out of bed, she got into her cold shower, put on her make-up, and walked to the studio for training.

Yes training- Physical fitness training, vocal training, acting lessons, dance lessons, and even lessons in modeling and posing. Through it all Beck was there at her side. "Come on, you can do better than that," he tried to assure her as she failed at somersaults.

"Beck, how the hell is this going to help me in acting?"

"It'll give you the body producers and directors are looking for. Now this is only a weekly deal. This will be over before you know it."

NEW YORK, FEBRUARY 2013

An exhausted Jade exited the studio alone and made her way into her apartment. When she turned the light on, she was a little surprised to find Cat and Tori waiting there for her. She was more surprised at how they looked. Cat was long-sleeve pink mini-dress and white heels and had her long hair in an updo with ringlets falling past her shoulders. Tori's hair was the same way, and her outfit wasn't that different; instead of a pink minidress, it was purple, and her heels were a light black. "Why the hell are you dressed like that?"

Cat seemed peppier than usual. "We're going to a wedding!"

"Which one of you got knocked up?" Cat looked at her confused. "Are any of you pregnant and having a shotgun wedding."

"No," Tori tossed Jade a thin black dress, "but you're getting married."

"What?"

"Beck had this whole thing planned for months. He planned on marrying you on Valentine's Day, at a civil service."

"And he only wanted us to be a part of the wedding," Cat smiled.

"Wow," Jade looked at the dress. "I don't know what to say."

Tori smiled at her. "Oh I think you will when prompted. Come on, let's get you all dolled up for your big day."

"You know I usually hate the romantic aspect of Valentine's Day; I like the fact that we're getting married on the Valentine's Day Massacre though."

"Yeah, that's another reason he picked today."

Jade began to brush her hair. "So what are you like my bridesmaids?"

"It's just a wedding party. Andre and Robbie will be there too. It's mostly just a witness thing. Beck knows how you hate making a big deal out of things."

"It's nice of him I guess."

"He also knows how you don't like surprises and made us tell you," Cat added with pep.

"Good, because if he ever surprised me I'd kill him. If there's one thing I hate it's when couples surprise each other."

"Oh believe me, he knows," Tori chuckled.

…

Beck and Jade walked hand in hand to the studio the next morning. "How does it feel coming into the studio as Mrs. Oliver now?"

"Please," Jade scoffed, "I'm still gonna be known as Jade West, but on a paper and everything it's legally Jade Oliver."

Beck kissed her. "That's good enough for me." He entered the studio and helped her onto the stage for her dance lesson. "Now go on and knock 'em dead, Babe."

She took off her normal shoes and prepared to put on her tap shoes. "Do you think we're young to get married?"

"I think we're mature for age. I like to think of us as being born in the wrong decade. I consider myself in my mid-twenties marrying a woman around that age too."

"You're a charmer."

"Tell me something I don't know."

The choreographer entered the studio and the dancing began for a full hour and a half. And when it was over, Jade was exhausted. "I feel like shit," she looked at Beck, "can we please go home and have our first real night together as man and wife?"

"I wish, but we need to do this today."

"You do look exhausted," the choreographer went over into the washroom and came back with a Dixie cup of water. He handed it to Jade and took some pills out of his pocket. "Take these."

"What are _these_?" Jade asked he handed her a red pill.

"They help keep you awake, they give you energy."

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Beck tried to steer her away.

Jade shrugged. "What harm can one do?" She swallowed the pill, and then drank the water. "When will the effects kick in?"

"Pretty quick," the choreographer informed, "give it about a minute for it to work and you'll be a fireball of energy."

"But this is a onetime thing okay," Beck seemed to scold his wife.

"Whatever," Jade got up and prepared for her physical fitness training. "Hey, that show I got is tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just askin'. Andre got that talent scout to show up, right?"

"I think so. But aren't you more of a singer than an actress?"

"Maybe I can do both." She smiled. "I think I definitely got the energy now."

…

MARCH, 2013

"There is a reason I have called you all in here," Sikowitz was sitting at his giant desk as Jade sat at the chair across from him, Beck was standing at her side. In the couch to the side in front of the window, Robbie was sitting beside his sister. While Tori sat in a chair near the door with a notepad. "The head of the studios has finally drawn up a contract for Jade to sign with at their studios for at least a full year."

"NO WAY?" Jade grabbed the contracts from Sikowitz. "Is this for real?"

"It's for real!" An ecstatic Jade jumped up and embrace her husband with a kiss or two. "Kiss your husband on your own time now, Miss West."

"Congratulations Jade," Robbie congratulated.

"But Mr. Sikowitz," Madison began, "what purpose does Robbie have being here?"

"Ah yes," Sikowitz cleared his throat. "It seemed the scout at your performance last month saw some potential for Robbie with his ventriloquism act, and a more kid-friendly studio is offering Robbie a full year contract."

"Seriously?"

Sikowitz got up and went over to them with the contracts. But before he could hand them to Robbie for Robbie to sign, Madison snatched them up and started going over the fine print. "It does seem legit," Madison commentated as she read over the contracts.

Robbie jumped in the air with excitement. "This is like one of the greatest things ever! I'm gonna go celebrate!" He left the office like a bolt of lightning.

Tori laughed. "Congrats, Jade. And tell Robbie congrats next time you see him Madison."

"Sure," Madison continued to read the contracts.

Sherry opened the door. "Tori, there's a phone call from you from your Dad."

"Can you tell him I'm busy and to call back?" Tori asked.

"He says this is really urgent, and it can't wait."

"Oh," Tori followed Sherry out the door.

"Must be important," Sikowitz sat at his desk. "Now where do you suppose Robbie is off to?"

"Who knows?" Beck replied.

"But I have a pretty good idea who he's off with," Madison said this in a sort of bitter tone. She put the contracts in her purse and left.

"What's her deal?"

"She hates Cat and Robbie together," Jade answered him. "God that bitch has tried everything to break them up; but they keep meeting in secret places. They love each other too much to let anyone like Madison come between them."

Tori rushed into the office. "Sikowitz, I need to get on an emergency flight to Los Angeles, and I need your help getting me on one."

"I don't know if I can help you with that, but I'm sure Andre can-"

"I need to leave now!" Tori was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"My mom was in a really bad accident…they don't think she's gonna make it."

…

Cat and Robbie held hands as they walked through Central Park. "I bet I'm the only showgirl who's been inside the Statue of Liberty," Cat randomly said.

"I don't know about that," Robbie contested, "the Statue of Liberty's been around since the late 1800s."

"Oh," Cat seemed dismayed.

"But you're the prettiest showgirl."

"Yay!" that statement perked her up. She looked at Robbie. "Is something bugging you?"

"I don't know if I should take this movie deal."

"I think you should."

"But that means I'd have to move out to California. I don't think I'd do well out there."

"You'd have me."

"I wish I would have you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know Madison wouldn't want you to come with us."

Cat groaned and stomped her feet. "Look, I know you owe Madison a lot-"

"I owe her practically everything."

"-but you can't let her keep controlling your love life. Sure, she should manage your career, but you should be the only one managing your love life. I don't want to keep having to meet a certain times in certain places. I want to be with you as much as I can, but with Madison interfering it's nearly impossible!"

"Madison just doesn't want me to get serious with you."

"So have I been a cheap date for the past two years?"

"No!" Robbie sat her down on a bench. "Don't ever think like that."

"But you said-"

"I said _Madison _doesn't want me to get serious with you. But she just has to realize that I'm serious with you. I'm seriously in love with you."

Cat smiled as she tried not to cry. "You are?"

"And I just wish that she could accept that. It's just…I don't think she wants me to get married. She fears it'll hurt some image I have."

"Maybe she's jealous."

"Naw, not Madison. It's just; she's been there for me all my life. She practically raised me when our mother died. Madison's worked her ass off to make sure I had the best of everything and she even spent her college money on ventriloquism lessons because that's what I wanted to do with my life. But I guess now that you're a big part of my life, maybe part of her is jealous."

"I do wanna be friends with her. I just wish she would like me like you like me."

"I told you I loved you didn't I?" Robbie put his lips to hers and they sat there kissing for the next minute or so.

When he pulled away, she gave him a funny look. "What's wrong?"

"Marry me."

This out-of-the-blue statement made her laugh until she noted the seriousness on his expression. "You're serious?"

"I don't think I've ever been more serious about anything in my entire life. Will you marry me?"

Cat giggled a flirty giggle. "Of course I will," they resumed their kissing until she pulled away. "But what about Madison?"

"Oh yeah," Robbie sat back on the bench. "Gee, I forgot about her for a second there." The twosome sat there trying to decide what to do when Robbie just point blankly stated, "Fuck her!" Cat gasped. "I'm not going to let her make all of my decisions for me. Let's get married as soon as I sign the contract."

"Really?"

Robbie stood up and paced in thought. "Yeah, but she's got it though. So I'll go home and sign it…and then I'll tell her I'm going out for a bite to eat, and after that you and I will hop on a bus or something bound for California."

"Oh Robbie, I love it!" Cat jumped off the bench and threw her arms around his neck. "And I love you."

"I love you too Kitty Cat."

…

Madison spent the entire night waiting for Robbie. And when she left the next morning to look for him, she found a note on the door.

_En route to Los Angeles where Cat and I are getting married. Please don't be too furious with me, but this is something I just had to do. If you would like to come and visit, we'll mail you our new address once we find an apartment._

_-Robbie_

Throwing the note down onto the ground, Madison reached for her cell phone to make a call. "Dr. Doty? Hi, it's Madison, Robbie Shapiro's sister…I called you because I'm worried…Robbie's going to elope…" she sighed, "…No, no I never told him…Look, I know I should've told him but I couldn't, I still think he's too young…But there's a chance it might not ever happen right?" Madison waited for a response. "I see…no, there is a point to this...he's fled to California…Yes, I planned on moving in with him, but I was wondering if you could give me the name of a doctor in the Los Angeles area…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh vagueness. What is Madison hiding from Robbie?<strong>

**Yes, it seems a bit rushed. I know. Things in the movie were also rushed and I'm trying to keep it at a good pace, but I had to mention another two years in here. I also made this longer because I had to work on the point well enough to end, but I couldn't keep things out either. I hope it's still good.**


	5. Start of a Downhill Slope

**This one always takes longer to update 'cause I watch it on Netflix. Our internet sucks and always goes out at least twice a day. Thus causing a delay in updating, which sucks. Bonus suckiness: I had this done and nearly revised for posting, then my mom restarted her computer and I lost everything. So I did this from scratch.**

**That's all I have to say about that, now we move on.**

* * *

><p>LOS ANGELES, MARCH, 2013<p>

Tori wasn't saying much as Andre drove her to her old home. "I thought it was a lovely service," Andre broke the silence. "Your mom looked beautiful."

"Didn't she?"

"It's a shame that Trina didn't show up."

"Andre, I just lost my mother; I don't wanna hear anything about my bitch of a sister. Trina didn't show up because she 'doesn't do funerals' and she's got a show she's doing in Michigan. I don't care about Trina right now and I hope that wherever she is, she suffers." Tori kept her eyes focused on what was going on outside the passenger window as Andre pulled into her house. "Where are you staying?"

"At that hotel we passed near-"

"Please stay here with me, at least for tonight."

Andre smiled at her. "Yeah, cool, I'll do that." Andre got his things and put them in the guest room. He joined Tori downstairs shortly after. "Can't imagine why you left this place. I love it here."

"Well, that's you. It's not that I don't love this place, I just felt that I needed a change."

"How's this for a change," Andre turned to her, "forget about New York and move back to Los Angeles with me."

"You really think you'd be happy here?"

"Yeah, L.A. seems cool; plus there's potential for a music career boost here."

"When you ask that we move to L.A. together, are you asking like a proposal?"

Andre turned away. "You know how I feel about that."

"Andre, I told you we can't live together unless we get married. That's how I feel about the issue and I'd like you to respect that. I feel like a whore sneaking out of your place at four in the morning and going back to that 'no men allowed' place. And I know that you want me to sleep with you in this house."

"Tori, you know that I love you."

"But you don't love me enough to marry me!"

"That's beside the point!"

"Maybe it's better if you stay at the hotel; it'd give us time for things to cool. I'll help you with your stuff," Tori started upstairs as Andre slumped back against the wall with a heavy sigh.

Tori and Andre spent the night apart and practically upset with each other. Hoping to work things out, Tori went to the hotel. "Hi, is a Mr. Andre Harris here?" she asked the receptionist.

"You just missed him," the receptionist informed.

"I see."

"You Tori Vega?"

"Why?"

"He asked for me to give this to you; like he knew you were comin' here, huh?" The receptionist held out a letter for Tori to take. "You need a room here or somethin'?"

"No," Tori took the letter and went back to her car to read the letter in silence.

_Tori,_

_Thanks for the moment of reckoning. You told me one lonely night that you were so sure you knew who I was and what I wanted and I thought you were all that I could want. Don't get me wrong, I still want you- but I'm not entirely sure you want me, and after what happened last night…_

_I have decided to go to Chicago to pursue my music career. I have always wanted a music career even before I met you._

_And somewhere, wherever you go, your real Prince Charming is waiting for you. Thanks for the memorable times we've shared together. I'll treasure them- and you- always._

_Love, Andre_

Resisting the urge to cry, Tori tossed the letter aside and drove back home to pack for New York.

NEW YORK, DECEMBER, 2013

Time, it seemed, had healed all wounds. Tori had heard nothing from Andre since their last night together, but she continued on with her life as if nothing happened. She went back to work a month after staying with her father in Los Angeles.

"Sikowitz is with someone now," Sherry informed Tori before Tori had a chance to enter his office.

"Is he?" Tori took off her coat and hung it up.

"Yeah, someone important. Say Tori, my dog had another litter; I still got a pup left."

"I wish I could take it off your hands Sherry, but I can't."

"It's a male; it won't give you any trouble."

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Besides, I can't keep a male where I live- it's all women." Tori and Sherry shared a laugh as Sherry's phone buzzed. "Yep?" She listened quickly then hung up. "Sikowitz can see you if you're ready."

"I thought he was with someone important."

"Yeah, billionaire Kevin Chase. Don't know what he's here for, so maybe if you could give me the scoop."

Tori chuckled. "Sure Sherry." Tori entered Sikowitz's office. "You needed me for something?"

"Ah yes, take note of what Kevin has to say," Sikowitz instructed.

"Ready."

"Point number one," Kevin began, "the titular girl on the television spot does not have an official title, so she will be dubbed the Chase Cosmetics Girl for the time being. Two, the girl must be beautiful, classy, and most importantly unknown," Kevin looked at Tori. "Kinda like Miss Vega here."

"Me?"

"We want the kind of girl the audience can identify with, not some actress either. I want a girl with natural beauty, like you." He moved closer to her. "I have never seen such gorgeous cheekbones in my life. I'll start you at $100,000 a week."

"That much?"

"It's a starting salary. If you turn out to be a hit, we up your salary and relocate you to our more popular Los Angeles division. Are you willing to sign with _Chase Cosmetics_?"

Tori looked at Sikowitz. "Sikowitz, I really love it here, but-"

"You can do this modeling thing," Sikowitz assured, "just bring the contract to me before you sign it."

LOS ANGELES, FEBRUARY 2014

Cat smiled at the image of the Chase Cosmetics Girl on her television screen as she finished applying some more of the company's nail polish onto her nails. "Tori looks so pretty, huh Madison?" Cat asked her sister-in-law.

Madison looked at the TV. "I suppose."

The house phone rang and Cat perked up to answer it. "Hello?" Her perkiness seemed to disappear. "Yes, I'll accept the charges." Cat waited. "Hello Mother, how are you...Uh-huh, I'm watching…yes, Tori does look pretty, and she's coming back to Los Angeles soon so…I have heard that she's making big money…I can't send you any more money this month, Madison has me on a really strict budget…yes, she's still living with us."

"Cat, if that's long distance, don't stay on much longer."

"KK…Mom, I gotta go, Robbie should be back soon anyway…Yes, goodbye." Cat ran back to the TV as the commercials ended and the _Oscars _continued.

"_To present the award in the Best Supporting Actress category…"_

"Ooh, this is the category I was waiting for!"

"This one?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, Jade got nominated for the first time, and I really hope she wins."

"You didn't see her movie."

"But the Academy people did."

Madison watched nominees. "She's up against some pretty tough competition; most of those ladies are veteran actresses. The other one has been acting longer than she has."

"But I just know she'll win."

"So long as you and Robbie didn't place bets."

"_And the Oscar for Best Actress in a Supporting Role is…Emma Stone." The camera closed up on the winner before looking back at the other nominees. Jade looked somewhat bitter as Beck patted her shoulder while she sarcastically clapped._

"Poo!" Outside, the sound of a car horn beeping was heard. "Ooh, Robbie's home!" Cat turned off the TV and ran outside to greet her husband. "Robbie!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I missed you." She wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You say that every time."

"But I miss you every time."

"I missed you too," Robbie gave her another quick kiss and carried her into their home.

"Need a glass?" Madison was pouring some wine for her brother."

"No, thanks."

"Did you have a good day?" Cat asked.

Robbie sat her down and took a seat beside her. "That's what I kinda have to talk to you ladies about." Robbie took a deep breath. "I got fired from the project."

"Aww, phooey!"

"They should never cast you in supporting roles for these stupid comedies, and you should have stuck with those kid films you were doing," Madison bitterly commented. "You should be casted in those sci-fi films that you like."

"Yeah, but when was the last time any studio made a sci-fi film," Robbie pointed out. "Besides, the studio I signed with wasn't making enough money so it had to close down."

"You can always play the kid circuit again without the movies, bring out Rex and entertain the kids."

"I just turned twenty-one, Madison! One can only go so far with a puppet and still be successful. They have to be funny to any audience like Edgar Bergen or Jeff Dunham. I'll just try out for another movie role, and see what I can get." Robbie reached into his pocket. "And here's your phone back, Kitty Cat."

Cat looked at her phone. "Ooh, Tori sent me a message asking if we'd like to go out to dinner with her tomorrow for her twenty-first birthday. Can we go Robbie, please?"

Robbie looked at Madison. Madison shrugged. "What do I care? So long as Tori pays for everything, it's fine by me. Just bring me something back to eat."

"YAY!" Cat clapped.

…

"Tori!" Cat ran into the restaurant and hugged her best friend. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Cat." Tori was the first to break free. "Cat, this is my boss Kevin Chase. Kevin, this is my friend Cat and her husband Robbie."

"How do you do?" Kevin shook their hands. "I have a lovely little table set up in back for the four of us." Kevin led them to the table where a waiter was waiting.

"Can I get you some refreshments?" he asked.

"Can I have some iced tea please?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, me too," Robbie agreed.

"A martini, dry," Kevin requested.

"Um…some diet coke will be fine," Tori was unsure of what to get.

"Tori, you're twenty-one now, you can have some booze," Robbie assured.

"I'm not officially twenty-one yet until around ten p.m. Besides, I don't know what kind of alcohol there is, so I'll be comfortable with-" something caught Tori's eye.

Noticing this, the others took notice. Cat gasped with delight. "It's Andre!" Cat waved to him. "Andre, hi!"

"Cat!" Tori tried to protest.

Andre excused himself from his date and went over to their table. "Hey guys, it's great to see you all again."

"What're you doing here?" Robbie inquired.

"I'm in talks for a record deal here."

"Ooh," Cat seemed thrilled.

Andre looked at Tori. "Hi, Tori."

"Andre," that was all Tori said back to him without even looking at him.

"Happy birthday, and congrats on the modeling gig."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and I've had a single released. Have you listened to it?"

"No."

"You should…I wrote it for you." This made Tori look at him. "Well, I gotta get back to my business; have a nice night."

"Wow, it was cool to see Andre again," Robbie commentated.

"I wonder if he's seen Jade or Beck?" Cat wondered.

"Well, you're going to visit Jade tomorrow, you can ask her."

And as this conversation went on, Tori had a difficult time taking her eyes off of Andre.

…

"Beck!" Cat just went into the gorgeous home and to the huge backyard.

"Cat, hey!" Beck got up and hugged her.

"The door was open, and I thought it was for me. It was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Come on, sit down," he gestured for her to sit on the pool chair beside the patio table. "Jade's on her way home from signing the deal with that new picture."

"Do you think there might be a part for Robbie in that movie?"

"You'd have to ask Jade, I'd have no way of knowing."

"Maybe you could put in a good word for Robbie."

"Maybe? Cat, Jade doesn't listen to me anymore so I'd be the last person to ask her. Jesus Christ, she's changed so much. You know she keeps taking them red pills to keep her awake so she can do whatever it is she does." Beck went through their bills as Cat took off her flip flops and soaked her feet in the pool. "You'd think with all the money she'd makes we'd be rolling in dough. We've had to borrow money to pay income on this house."

"What other bills do you have?"

Before Beck could list, Jade came into the backyard. "Hey, Cat," she was dressed in all black and wearing large sunglasses. "Beck, get me a Bloody Mary."

Beck rolled his eyes as he got up. "Want something Cat?"

"No, thank you Beck." Cat watched Beck head into the house. "Jade, you can't have alcohol yet."

"Big fucking deal," Jade got a cigarette out of her purse and lit one in Cat's face. Cat coughed and backed away. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about Beck."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean he's not the same anymore, he just can't deal with the changing times. He's…he's not the same Beck anymore. I swear ever since we came to California-"

"Beck seems like the same Beck to me and Robbie."

"Yeah, well that's your opinion."

Beck came back with Jade's drink. "Here you go, Babe," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back to the bills.

"See, same old Beck," Cat tried to assure.

"Whatever," Jade was uninterested by everything. "Oh hey, I lost a few pounds thanks to these dolls," Jade reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of red pills. "The only downside to these miracle workers is I get pepped so much that I don't sleep." Jade turned to Beck. "What is Sonja making tonight?"

"Sonja quit," Beck informed. "She got sick of you yelling at her and talking shit about her and her food. Jade, this is the third cook that's quit in three weeks."

"Why can't I have good help these days?"

"You don't know how to talk to them."

"That's your job; you need to start runnin' this place properly."

"I'm not a butler, Jade."

"Yeah, but you're not the breadwinner either."

Cat stood up. "I should get going," Cat grabbed her purse. "It was great seeing you guys again," she gave Beck a quick hug and hurried out.

"That was a rotten thing to say in front of Cat," Beck told Jade.

"Big fucking deal. You and her have a lot in common you know; you both sit on your asses while Robbie and I make a living to keep you sitting on your asses."

"Oh, I sit on my ass all day? I haven't been able to find work in this town because I've apparently done such a shitty job managing you."

"Then go back to New York and manage some other bitch. I've gotta get outta here anyway; my costume designer and I got a fitting."

"That's another thing, you've been hanging out a lot with that fag."

"He ain't no fag…and I'm one chick who can back that up with some proof."

Beck didn't say anything for a minute. "Thanks for making up my mind, Jade." He started to leave. "I should've left long ago."

"Why didn't you?"

"Maybe there was a chance I could get the old Jade, my Jade, back. Hollywood's made you like the rest of them starlets. Your success is too big for you."

"My success is too big for _you_," Jade snapped back at him.

"Sure it is," and with that final remark, Beck left for good.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll leave off here. <strong>

**If you've seen the movie, the character I based Beck off of leaves and the character I based Jade off of basically tells him 'Yeah I slept with that Ted Casablanca guy everyone says is a fag' (Ted is her costume designer btw). But since I needed to fit Sinjin in here, I made him a crew member and Jade's rebound (Ted was Neely's rebound if you ask me) after Jade learns something about the costume designer she slept with. The guy who Jade slept with I only mention, and will not be seen or named. I'm sure we'll be meeting Sinjin soon. If you've also seen the movie, people like Anne's cheekbones and Tori is based on Anne and people like her cheekbones too.**

**Gee, I hope that's not confusing.**

**Sorry for the delay. Blame losing my work, internet never working, and you can even blame a small bout of writer's block. And I lost the Netflix password and it took us forever to figure out what it was because the password is because my Mom also forgot what e-mail it was under. Still, this one is up and I'm not going to delete this story. I will finish it, eventually. I did make it past the hour mark w/ the movie which means I gotta be at least mid-way through this.**


	6. Nothing Will Be the Same Anymore

**I couldn't resist, so I got this up faster. Be warned, language and content is pretty heavy (the language mostly from Jade) in this chapter. You may get emotional like I did.**

* * *

><p>LOS ANGELES, APRIL, 2014<p>

It would seem now that Andre was back in Tori's life, he was back for good. Tori had been seeing Kevin Chase, and they even spoke of marriage, but thoughts of Andre plagued her mind. So she summoned up the courage to call him one March morning- one month to the day they last spoke to each other, and ever since then they had been seeing each other in private.

Walking hand in hand on the California coast in late April, Tori started a conversation. "I forgot to tell you, but I listened to the song you wrote about me."

"Yeah, it really came from my heart," Andre smiled. "But trying to write songs are more difficult know that I gotta think with my head."

Tori laughed at this. "Tell me, was I really that naïve?"

"Naïve and wonderful; I've missed you like crazy Tori." There was some silence between them. "Oh yeah, I'm back in the agency business."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I even got a star client."

"Really, who?"

"Jade."

"Jade West?"

"Once she and Beck decided to split, she dumped him as her agent and manager. She personally asked me to take over what Beck was doing, or as she said 'supposed to be doing'. I dunno, I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Want somethin' to drink?"

"Yeah, sure."

Andre led Tori into a fancy house on the beach. "I bought this house when I came to L.A."

"It's fabulous."

"Isn't it? It's got all the room I need, with plenty more to spare; plus, I got my own personal bar."

"Sounds like you're livin' the good life Andre."

"I heard the same on your end."

"Did you?"

"Tori, are you really gonna marry Kevin?"

"I never planned to. Kevin is a dear friend of mine, but I have no romantic feelings toward him."

"I'm glad." Tori skeptically raised an eyebrow. "I could never see you with him."

"Who could you see me with?"

Andre stared into her eyes. "With me." He moved closer to her and he started necking her.

"Andre," Tori spoke in a breathy voice.

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me."

They locked eyes with each other. "Are you sure that's what you-"

"Carry me to your bedroom."

"Alright," Andre scooped her into his arms much to her delight and he carried her off to their bedroom.

…

Not yet divorced from Beck, Jade was on the rebound. The costume designer she had hoped to get with turned out to be married he decided that he would remain faithful to his wife and newborn son.

"Fucking manwhore," Jade reached for her pills as someone knocked on her dressing room door. "WHAT?"

Sinjin van Cleef, best known for doing crew work in various films, was at her door. "Hi, Jade-"

"Get lost!"

"Um…I got hired as your new assistant."

"I specifically asked for a female or a fag! Jesus, they do the opposite and get the guy who stalks me!"

"Um…I am gay."

Jade turned to him. "You are?"

"Yeah; I'm sorry if I created the impression that I stalked you- I was just doing crew work. And, I'm also sorry for that whole fiasco with your costume guy."

"You know about that?"

"I couldn't help but hear that screaming match between you two."

Jade was staring at him. "Sinjin, how would you like to be my new rebound?"

"Like boyfriend? Um...I don't know if I told you but-"

"Create the illusion that you're my boyfriend. Look, that dick I've been fucking is married, and somehow the press got word of an affair with a crew member."

"You want me to be the crew member the press thinks you're sleeping with?"

"For a little while. I mean, you're my assistant now, that's assisting me."

"Um…okay."

"Oh, and you'll be moving in with me."

"But I-"

"Just a few things, you can live at your place but when the press is watching, you come home with me."

"This is assisting you?"

"Would you rather have me blackball you? If I do that, you'll never get a career in Hollywood again. You do what I tell you to do until I say when enough is enough."

"Okay, okay I'll pretend that I'm sleeping with you."

"You're hideous," Jade grabbed her purse, "let's go."

"Go where?"

"I'm giving you a complete makeover. I don't wanna be seen with you looking like that."

"This is how I always look."

"Exactly."

AUGUST, 2014

Sinjin was doing a good job of creating the illusion that he and Jade were romantically involved. The two of them basically went everywhere together in public. One August night, Sinjin decided to escort Jade to a revival of the musical _Company_ touring in Los Angeles.

"This is the last time I let you pick where we go," Jade muttered to him as they walked out of the theatre together. "That sucked balls."

"I liked it," Sinjin quietly defended.

"Well, everything you like sucks balls...no pun intended to your orientation."

"Excuse me," a teenage girl ran over to them, "can I get your autograph Miss West?"

"Whatever," Jade took the pen the girl was holding and started to autograph the girl's program.

Also coming out of the theatre was another, very genuine couple. "That was so much fun!" Cat seemed extra peppy.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Robbie kissed her cheek. "So do you have anything else planned for today?"

"Jade."

"We're gonna see Jade?"

"No, Robbie look, it's Jade and that guy she's been seeing!"

"How 'bout that? Let's go over and say hi," they started walking hand in hand over to Jade.

"Shit," Jade whispered as she finished autographing. "Robbie Shapiro's here and he's probably gonna hassle me to get him a job. Hurry and leave."

"But-"

"Now!" Jade grabbed Sinjin and started leading him away.

"Phooey!" Cat noticed Jade leave. "I don't think Jade saw us."

Robbie knew that she did, but he didn't want Cat to know the truth. "Guess not. There's always next time, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." The two of them continued walking off until Robbie's grip on Cat's hand seemed to tighten. "Robbie, is everything okay?"

"I'm just a little dizzy, I suppose. You think you can drive tonight?"

"Sure." When they made it to the front steps of the theatre, Robbie suddenly grasped onto the railing. "Robbie!"

"I'm fine, really," he tried to assure. "My legs gave out a couple times on set this week, I'm sure it's a reflex thing." He let go of the railing and walked beside his wife…until he collapsed onto the steps.

"ROBBIE!" Cat managed to keep his head elevated. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

…

Cat was more than anxious as she waited outside of Robbie's room. When the doctor came out of his room, she nearly ambushed him. "What's wrong with him?"

"Robbie is suffering from Huntington's Chorea, it's a relatively rare disease," the doctor explained.

"What is…whatever he has."

"Huntington's Chorea, also known as Huntington's Disease. It's a neurodegenerative genetic disorder that affects muscle coordination and leads to cognitive decline and progresses into dementia." He noticed Cat's scared, yet confused look. "Robbie has a brain problem that he inherited and this problem affects how his muscles work and can lead to him losing important things."

"Like what?"

"Well, Robbie will have trouble paying attention, remembering things, producing and understanding language- which means him it'll be hard for him to talk and understand what people say-, he'll also have trouble solving problems, and making decisions."

"How do you know he has this?"

"Robbie inherited it from one of his parents, most likely his father. The disease starts showing with a general lack of coordination and unsteady walking. When the disease advances, signs include jerky movements all over the body, severe uncoordination, behavioral and psychological problems, and a decline in mental abilities. Do you know what a vegetable is?"

"A food group?"

"A medical vegetable?" Cat shook her head no. "The accurate definition is a person who is severely impaired mentally or physically as to be largely incapable of conscious responses or activity. To put it simpler, if Robbie becomes a vegetable, he won't be able to do or respond to anything?"

"He won't?"

The doctor solemnly agreed with her. "I'm so sorry."

"Is there a cure?"

"Unfortunately, no there isn't. And this disease usually appears after the person carrying this chorea is thirty; very rare does it happen in early twenties."

"This disease is genetic?" The doctor nodded. "So Robbie got it from one of his parents and if he had a baby, the baby would get this disease."

"Most likely."

"Robbie will become a vegetable person?"

"Eventually."

"Will he remember me?"

"I sincerely doubt it. Would you like to see him?" Cat couldn't fight back tears as she shook her head no. "Once again, I am extremely sorry." The doctor walked off.

Robbie's room (like the other rooms around him) had a window that people could look into. Cat peered into the window and noticed Robbie hooked up to a machine and another doctor taking note with a clipboard. Eyes barely opened, Robbie managed to lock his eyes with his wife and he gave her a little wave. Smiling back at him with tears, she waved back at him and blew him a kiss.

"Cat," Madison made her way over to Cat, "how are you holding up?"

"It feels like someone shot a bullet through my heart," Cat was desperately trying to hold herself together. "Why is this happening to him?"

Madison sighed. "Robbie's father had the disease. Everything that's happening to Robbie happened to his father during the course of our mother's pregnancy with him. I prayed that Robbie didn't get this disease, but he kept getting seizures as a baby and the doctor said there was a very high risk of Robbie getting the disease."

"Madison, you're almost thirty. Why don't you-"

"Robbie and I have different fathers." The women looked at him. "I was talking to a doctor. It's not as serious right now. Once he gets out of the hospital he'll still be Robbie, but gradually…"

"…he won't be Robbie."

"We should do everything we can with Robbie before he gets worse."

"Maybe it won't affect him."

"Chances are grim. You heard the doctor, it will happen to him."

"It just can't!"

"You can't be positive all the time, Cat. This will happen to him and we just have to accept it."

"I don't know if I can," Cat wiped away her tears. "I really don't want it to happen."

"I don't want it to happen either. Look, I didn't tell you, but our mother and I have been saving every cent we can in case this did happen so he can get the best care. After our mother died, she left nearly everything she was worth for him."

"What about Robbie's father?"

Madison shrugged. "We put him in a hospital a while ago when it got too serious. Last I heard, he's still alive but he's been a vegetable for God knows how long." Madison knew what Cat was going to ask next. "We'll try to keep Robbie at home and take care of him as long as we can- until it gets too serious." She put her hand on Cat's shoulder. "At first I was against you and Robbie being together, but I see how much you love each other. Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for you coming into our lives."

"I really do love him. I don't know what I'm gonna do without him." Cat sighed. "Did the doctor say how long it will be until he becomes a vegetable?"

"Who knows? The doctor estimates he'll become fully incapacitated within a year." Madison tried to look directly at Cat, but Cat wouldn't look in the eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"There's something I haven't told anybody, not even Robbie," Cat took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

FEBRUARY, 2015

A whacked out Jade was pounding on Andre's door one night. Rushing to the door, Jade was surprised to find Tori was the one who answered. "Jade?"

"I'm getting sick of this shit," Jade barged into his house. "Where the fuck is Andre?"

"He's not here," Tori followed Jade. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I've tried to get a hold of him for three days; where the fuck is he?"

"He's in New York with your lawyers going over your and Beck's divorce papers?"

"What's there to go over, everyone's seen them." Jade headed for the bar. "I need Andre to get me out of my contract."

"I don't know when he'll be back. What's wrong with the movie?"

"Everything. You know, when a man says he won't do a scene it's integrity; when a woman says she won't do a scene she's temperamental. Everyone keeps saying I'm so fucking difficult to work with?"

"I would appreciate it if you watched your language. Are you drunk?"

"Everyone seems to think I am. I just take booze to get the dolls to kick in faster."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"You don't have to be up at four in the morning and 'sparkle'," she imitated her director with that last statement. "Let me worry about myself, 'kay."

"Speaking of worried, I haven't heard from Cat lately."

"I talked to her a couple of months ago, but I haven't heard from her since," Jade sat down and took some more dolls. "You better take a seat too, 'cause you won't believe what I gotta tell you next."

"Really?" Tori sat across from Jade. "What's wrong with her?"

"Cat asked me if I knew where she could get an abortion."

Tori was in shock. "I don't believe it!"

"I didn't either. Cat was always the one who wanted to have all the babies."

"Did she say why? I mean, what else did she say?"

"That's all she spoke to me about. She didn't tell me anything else. God knows what she's doing now. I don't care, she didn't bother to give a shit about me, nobody cares about me."

"Jade, you know that's not true! Everyone adores you, you're a big star; you have everything!"

Jade scoffed at this. "Even I keep telling myself that, but I don't feel it. Fuck, I don't feel anything anymore. I'm seeing a shrink who tells me I'm self-destructive and I reply 'no shit Sherlock'. To Hell with what everyone says anyway! Bad publicity is even good for me," Jade opened her pill bottle.

Tori took bottle away from her. "Stop taking these things! You're in no shape to go anywhere, why don't you stay here and lay down for a while."

"I don't have to listen to you of all people," Jade snatched them back from Tori. "I'm outta here."

"Well I'd feel better if I made sure you got home safe."

Jade went back over to Tori. "You worry too much Vega." And from completely out of the blue, Jade pressed her lips against Tori's for a few moments and then pulled away. "Live your own life and try not to live the lives of others," Jade shut the door as she left, leaving a stunned Tori behind.

APRIL, 2015

In less than a year, Robbie's conditioned had worsened. Doing the only thing that was best for him, Cat and Madison had him confined to a sanitarium. It wasn't as if Robbie knew what was going on, his cognitive abilities were nearly gone. He wouldn't even realized he was institutionalized on his and Cat's second anniversary.

Like a faithful wife, Cat visited him every day, even though Robbie didn't know who she was anymore. Ever optimistic, part of her hoped and prayed there would be a cure and he would remember her. Being lonely, she also lost sleep over this. So, on reccomendation from a doctor, she started taking the green 'dolls' to get sleep.

Returning home one day in mid-April, she found a stranger sitting on the couch. "Cat," Madison led her over to the man, "this is Jaq Gusteau, he's a director in France."

"How do you do Mr. Gusteau," Cat greeted.

"Your sister-in-law," Jaq spoke with a heavy French accent, "she has been showing me photographs of you. I think you would be perfect for my films."

"Really? What kind of films?"

"I like to call them French 'art films'."

Cat turned to Madison. "Art films?"

"He's saying he directs pornographic films," Madison explained.

"Porn?"

"We do not use such a degrading term," Jaq informed. "And I am more than interested in discovering an unknown lady with…how you say your…"

"Measurements," Madison concluded for him.

"I don't think I want to do this," Cat declined.

"Cat," Madison began, "you've done semi-provocative things before as a showgirl and-"

"That was before I met Robbie!"

"But Robbie wouldn't know the difference now."

"Well I would!"

"Cat, you know it's going to be difficult to afford payments for the sanitarium. Why don't you make just a few?"

"You will be paid $500,000 American per film that you appear in," Jaq began, "and I will personally pay for you to fly to Paris where you will perform in my art films."

"Paris?" Cat looked at the two of them. "I have always wanted to go to Paris; but Robbie…I can't leave him."

"I'll take care of him," Madison told her. "I'll visit him every day and keep you updated on how he's doing."

Cat thought this over. "It will help pay for his care."

"Plus you get money for yourself to do whatever you please," Jaq added. "Will you do my films?"

Cat sighed. "Okay…but only a couple!"

"Magnifique! Now, the films will be shown in France, and by and by will be released in other countries. If you take a percentage deal, the profits from the film will be added to your salary." Jaq grabbed his briefcase. "I look forward to working with you in the future," he gave Cat a kiss on both cheeks before leaving.

"I know this was a tough decision," Madison tried to console her, "but the money I had saved isn't enough to keep Robbie in there for long. With that income you get-"

"Madison, I really don't want to hear any more about this, please." With that, Cat went off to the bedroom she used to share with her husband, buried her face into his pillow, and cried- wishing things could go back to the way they were before. And then she reached for a doll to help her sleep so she could dream everything was okay in her own little world.

* * *

><p><strong>I got this done in like two hours, and that's while watching the movie and even I have to admit, I got emotional.<strong>

**I also changed things a bit. In the movie after Jennifer (Cat) tells Miriam (Madison) she's pregnant, it cuts to Neely's (Jade) divorce, and then goes back to Jennifer and Miriam putting Tony (Robbie) in the sanitarium and having that French director visit with them the day after. Then it goes to at least six months later with Neely married to Ted (semi-based with Sinjin) and a total bitchy diva. Everything the doctor said about the disease Robbie has is real, I backed up the information and I put it in. And everything I wrote down happened in the movie…**

…**with the exception of two things. That original conversation with Sinjin and Jade after Tori gets back with Andre is obviously original as I stated. And because this story is heavy on content and I've never done one, I put in a kiss between Jade and Tori because I follow some serious Jori fans on tumblr and if by some chance they read this, I hope that satisfied them.**

**I really didn't want what happened to Cat and Robbie to happen, but it had to. But in the book, the characters they were based on were getting divorced while she was pregnant, and they separated on the night she told everyone she was pregnant! I prefer them in the movie myself and felt really bad when that happened. However, there was no way to avoid that in this fanfic, or what's gonna happen in the future chapters.**

**But be honest, did anyone else get all emotional? If so, I must've done something right.**


	7. Changes

**Sadness and drama in the last chapter huh? Oh don't worry, there will be more of that stuff to come.**

**For the record, the kiss between Jade and Tori- and if you're wondering about that please read the previous chapter- doesn't really mean anything. Jade and Tori will go on with their separate lives. I just thought there would be some fans who would like a tiny bit of Jade/Tori action.**

**And for the record, I don't know how many more chapters are left. But til then, just enjoy what there is anyway.**

* * *

><p>LOS ANGELES, APRIL, 2015<p>

The first thing Jade did when she got home after long night of rehearsal was head for the bar in her kitchen. Word had gotten out that Sinjin was gay and that their showmance was just that…a showmance. The first thought in her mind was that Sinjin should knock her up somehow. Nowadays, he was attractive and becoming less and less awkward; it would seem now would be a perfect time for him to get her pregnant. Still, this was something to think about. "I need my thinking juice," she reached for a bottle of tequila and pulled out her dolls ready to take them. As she poured, she heard splashing and laughing coming from her pool. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sinjin's robe, and the robe of somebody else.

The girl stopped laughing. "What if Jade hears?"

"Relax, Jen," Sinjin assured the girl, "she's so hopped up on booze and pills that an earthquake wouldn't wake her up." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and this made her giggle.

"Oh hell no," Jade carried the bottle outside and turned on the backyard light totally starling Sinjin and the girl. "Having fun?" The girl started swimming toward the ladder. "Oh no, don't stop; I wanna watch this." Jade watched the girl grab her robe and run off into the house. Pouring the last of her booze into the pool as Sinjin put on his robe, she glared at him. "Alright faggot, start explaining."

Sinjin sighed. "Her name's Jenna and I've been seeing her for a while. I really, really like her."

"You really like balls!"

"I thought so too. Then I got to thinking, what if I'm bisexual?"

"You're either gay, or straight; pick one or I'll pick for you!"

"I think you just made my decision for me."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Jenna has a big enough apartment, I'll move in with her."

"The hell you will!"

"Here's the thing; Jenna really cares for me and wants a romance. She loves me for me, and you love me for yourself. I'm not gonna let you use me anymore, Jade. Find someone else you can pay for faking your love." He turned to leave.

"GO TO HELL!"

"I was already there for nearly a year." And with that, Sinjin left.

…

The next afternoon, a maid let Andre into Jade's bedroom. "Jade, you were needed on set four hours ago."

"And?" Jade mumbled.

"When they said you didn't show up they asked me to check on you to make sure you weren't dead."

"Then give 'em what they want and shoot me."

"They're recasting you."

Jade sat up, her hair falling in front of her face. "They can't do that!"

"Oh yes they can, and they are."

"Well fine, if they want a box office flop. I'm the one who brings in the audiences."

"But the cost is more than the gross, and that's also due to you. You show up boozed, disheveled, and you won't stop being a bitch unless things go your way."

"BFD."

"The studio has agreed to put up half the cost to get you into rehab."

"Fuck no!"

"Jade, I'm not gonna stand by and watch a talent like yours go down the drain. You can beat this and get back on top again. But in order to do that, you have to go to rehab."

Jade sighed. "Fine. Just give me an hour to get ready."

"Fair enough. Tori and I will be back then," Andre left.

Once he was gone, Jade pulled out a notepad and reached for her house phone beside the bed. "United Airlines, I need to get outta here ASAP, when's the next flight I can catch…Yeah, I can be ready in forty-five minutes. Where did you say it was going again?"

SAN FRANCISCO, JUNE, 2015

For the past two months, Jade had been hiding out in San Francisco. She had become even worse. Taking dolls at least twice a day, she was a complete mess and spending every cent she took out of her account on booze. Constantly spending her times in bars, she would get herself into bar fights and then get kicked out.

Walking in a seedier district, she made her way past an adult theatre and on a marquee she read 'PARISIAN PUSSY' and under the title it said 'Starring CAT VALENTINE'. Provocative posters of a semi-nude Cat surrounded the theatre with a black bar reading 'uncensored' over her private areas on a couple of posters.

Jade stared at the posters. "Cat, shame on you. First an abortion and now porn," she let out a pathetic whistle. "What would Robbie say about this?" Jade scoffed ."He's a man, he'd probably enjoy this. Wouldn't be surprised if he was in a couple of her movies." Jade continued walking down the aisle and passed signs advertising cocktail bars, topless restaurants, and nightclubs that also promoted anything sexual. "Everything's about boobs, ain't it? Maybe I should flash my tits for cash sometime." Jade then started to stumble as if she was in a daze.

Noticing this, a car pulled up beside her. "Hey baby, need a ride?" Jade stumbled into his car. "Where to?"

Jade slurred the name of where she was staying. "It ain't too far from here is it?"

"Nah," he started to drive off.

…

Jade became fully conscious the next morning and started to look around. She was in her hotel room. But how? Looking around, she noticed a shirtless guy going through her purse. "Who the hell are you?" She stood up and went over to him, but he pushed her down, continued going through her purse, and then took off with her money leaving her alone and naked in her hotel room.

In this instant, Jade realized she had hit bottom. Doing the only thing she could think of, she searched for her cell phone and called the first number she found.

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

"_Jade? Where are you? What's going on?"_

"Tori, I need your help."

"_What's wrong?"_ Before Jade could answer her, she fell to the floor unconscious. _"Jade? JADE!"_

…

"She's coming to," this was a man's voice.

Jade opened her eyes and noticed Andre and Tori were there. "Where-"

"You're at a hospital," Tori informed.

"You nearly ODed," Andre explained.

"Did the media hear about it?" this was what Jade cared most about.

"I told them it was accidental."

"Well it was!"

"I know, but next time you might not be so lucky. So we're taking you to rehab to get you off these dolls."

Jade let out a small laugh. "You know, I forgot how to sleep without one of them dolls."

"Rehab would be good for you," Tori assured. "We found you one in Los Angeles."

"Whatever. Might as well get me a doll now before I go completely nuts."

PARIS, FRANCE, JANUARY, 2016

Cat was previewing her new 'art film' with Jaq in his mansion. "I think we should call this one 'Virgin in Versailles'. What do you think?" Jaq still spoke with his French accent.

"Jaq, I don't care!" Cat exclaimed. "I said I would only do a couple of these films with you and I end up doing seven! I want out! I wanna go home!"

"What, so you can see that vegetable you call a man?"

"Stop saying that about him!"

"It's true, no?"

"Find yourself another girl."

"Perhaps I can find a younger girl with real talent, an actress…a virgin! What will you settle for?"

"Settle? Jaq, I want my half! I should get what I deserve after doing these!"

"Then I will not give you a dime."

Cat sighed. "Okay, I'll settle. I just wanna go home!"

"However, if you agree to do the final three films required when you signed the contract, I will give you half."

"You will?"

"We will discuss this later…preferably at your apartment after my wife goes to work. Now leave."

Cat stood up to leave. "But if I do the last three films, I get my half right?"

"We shall see. Now leave."

"You know, even as a vegetable, Robbie is more of a man than you'll ever be," Cat slammed the door as she left. Before getting into a cab, she checked her purse to make sure the green dolls were there to help get her through another sleepless, lonely night.

LOS ANGELES, JULY, 2016

Jade was leading Tori and Andre on a tour of where she was staying. "It's not so bad for a looney bin," Jade commentated. "At first I was furious when rehab kicked me out and transferred me here, but it's actually not that bad. I enjoyed the torture, and I kind of wished they'd go back to it," this made the others laugh. "I'm nearly clean now."

"Good for you," Tori was proud of her friend.

"I am grateful for you guys though. No one else seemed to care about me."

"That's not entirely true. You should've seen all the fan mail and tweets you got wishing for you to get better. We saved them all for you."

"Thanks." Jade was the first to sit down at a table and she gestured for the others to sit with her. "I gotta give credit to these nurses, I was a real Hellraiser to them. The nurses and guards here are more tougher than the ones at rehab, which I found a little weird. I guess the nuts are more dangerous than the addicts."

"That's not necessarily true."

"Yeah, and the put some addicts here too," Andre added.

"I met a few," Jade told them. "Hung out with them more than the crazies. In fact, the addicts decided to do a karaoke night to entertain us and…"

Tori looked at her. "And what?"

"When I was singing I saw some poor sap in the corner trying to dance along. I was singing _Forever Baby_, and he couldn't move his feet or arms or anything, but you could tell he was trying to, I think he was trying to sing to, but I'm not entirely sure. When the song ended, he was wheeled away and I realized who the guy was."

"Who?"

"Robbie."

Tori (and Andre) seemed shocked by this. "Robbie Shapiro?" Jade nodded. "Are you sure it was him?"

"I thought maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. It was only when I saw Madison come in earlier that I knew it was for real. Robbie's got some mental disease that turned him into a vegetable. That's why Cat was doing those nudie pictures. She signed a deal with some sleezeball French porn director for a fortune. Half of the money she makes goes to keeping Robbie here. When Madison told me his disease was genetic that's why I figured Cat got the abortion."

Andre looked stunned. "Cat had an abortion?"

"A while back."

"And you gals didn't tell me this?"

"I didn't want to believe it," Tori confessed. "Of all of us, Cat wanted a family and she was the most in love."

"She still is," Jade stated. "Madison told me that anyway. Cat says she hates doing what she does and once this guy lets her out of her contract, she's comin' back home to Robbie. Poor gal used to visit him every day, and wishes desperately that she could."

"Has Cat moved on?"

Jade shrugged. "Cat doesn't really talk to Madison anymore like she doesn't talk to us anymore. I think the poor girl's ashamed of herself. I can't wait til she comes back to L.A."

"You may have to wait longer," Andre smiled. "Jade, how would you like to star in a Broadway production of _Wicked_?"

Jade smiled. "As Elphaba?"

"Of course. And don't worry about the bad publicity of the past, people love a comeback kid."

"Damn, Andre, you're amazing! I would love that…but do you think I could?"

"We know you can."

"Hot damn, I'm gonna be back on top!" Jade cheered.

"Of course you are."

"You're going to get back everything you ever wanted, maybe even more," Tori assured.

"There are things I want, and dammit I'm gonna get 'em," Jade laughed. "You know somethin' Tori, somethin' I'd like to have is this man of yours so you better watch out." Both Jade and Andre started laughing as if it was a joke…

…but all Tori could do was fake a smile and pray to herself that Jade was kidding.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a good place to end. Afterwards, the movie cuts back to the character I based Cat off of coming home, and I thought I'd put that in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter is a sad (kinda shocking) revelation followed by an even sadder character death.<strong>

**Hope that isn't much of a downer, but it does have to happen. **


	8. Now is When I Need You

**Now that I'm getting closer to the end, I'm likin' the story. WTF is up with that?**

**Oh well.**

**What can I say about this chapter? Well, there is a life changing revelation for one character and to make things worse, there's a death. I will say this now- instigating small spoilers- but if you go back to the first chapter/prologue it'll be made clear who dies.**

**Head's up.**

* * *

><p>AUGUST, 2017<p>

Cat was never so happy to be leaving the city of lights. Deciding it would be best to take her half, Cat agreed to do the final three films. Jaq did his best to keep her there. He made shooting schedules longer or delayed, he made Cat do take after take after take, and he kept rewriting and recasting. Things had changed back home too. The last she heard, Jade was finishing up a year round tour as the main lead in _Wicked_. Tori, God knows what Tori was doing, but Tori was still in the public eye with charity work. Nothing was gonna change with Robbie. He was now a permanent vegetable, but the sanitarium was taking good care of him.

And it seemed nothing had changed with Madison either. Waiting at the airport for her, she had her arms opened for Cat to run into when they saw each other. "Hey Kitty Cat," Madison smiled at her sister-in-law.

"I've missed you like crazy," Cat clung on tightly before letting go. "I never want to go into a business like that that with a man like Jaq. How is everything back home?"

"Same old, same. I've been seeing Robbie every day, taking care of the house, I'm working as a secretary at a talent agency."

"Good for you."

"It's just been lonely."

Cat was silent for a little while before asking, "When can I see him?"

Madison took a deep breath. "Cat, he's gotten a lot worse since you last saw him. Why don't you remember the way he was before?"

"I want to see him!"

"All right, I'll take you in tomorrow. You are his wife after all."

"Madison, is there something else you're not telling me?"

She took another deep breath. "I sold the house."

"What?"

"I decided to sell the place and move someplace cheap where I can afford to stay and still afford to keep Robbie in the sanitarium. My boss offered to pay for a one-bedroom apartment near the office and he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"But where will I stay?"

"I talked to your friend Tori; she'll be able to get you a year's lease at the Bel Air Carlton Hotel. It's a good hotel, and it's close to Robbie."

"Is it?"

"I promise it is."

"I wish he was here with me."

"Me too kid, me too."

LOS ANGELES, MAY, 2018

"I mean, Jade is a top client and bringing him in lots of money," Tori was chatting up a storm when Cat came to visit her at the beach house she and Andre lived at. "But every time Jade calls demanding something, he always gets it for her; even if that means flying to wherever in God's name she is at four in the morning."

"But Jade's still doing okay, right?"

"Last I heard from Andre. For some reason, Jade won't talk to me anymore." Tori offered Cat some wine, but Cat declined. "You okay? You're looking a little pale."

"Must be the light; I feel fine, really I do."

"Do you miss Paris?"

"The city yes. It was a beautiful city and the sights were amazing, but it got old after a while. I could care less for the people, especially Jaq."

"Why did you cut yourself off from everyone?"

Cat shrugged. "I was embarrassed I guess. I hate what I did and why I had to do. I whored myself out just so my husband- who can't do anything- can be taken care of. Do you know what working in porn is like Tori? I hate it!" Cat was on the verge of tears.

Tori pulled her friend into a hug and rubbed her back. "Hey, it's okay. You're never gonna go back there again."

"Promise?"

"I do."

Cat smiled at her. "I'm so glad I have you in my life."

"Ditto." Tori's phone rang. "Cat could you-" Cat freed herself from Tori's grasp as Tori answered her phone. "Hello…Andre, hi I was just…huh, you don't say…how much longer are you going to be there…yeah, I totally understand…no, I'll be okay…just do whatever you have to do…I understand…goodbye Andre." Once Tori hung up she was ready to cry so Cat embraced her in a hug. "What happened to us?"

"Fame happened to us."

"I hate what's happened to my relationships with everyone! I don't talk to Trina anymore, I practically cut myself off from my widowed father, Andre's always gone, and I'm so lonely I can't sleep-"

"Here," Cat reached for her purse and pulled out a bottle of green dolls. "These will totally help you get to sleep."

"Dolls?"

"They're safe, well a lot safer than the blue ones from what I've heard. I used them to help me get to sleep after all that stress that happened with Robbie. These are the opposite of the yellow dolls."

"Yellow dolls?"

"The yellow dolls are like the red dolls, but not as powerful and safer to use. Didn't Jade use the yellow ones?"

"No, she used the red ones."

"Oh. Did they cause her nearly fatal overdose?"

"Basically, yeah. She's been off of them for a while now and Andre says she uses _5-Hour Energy_ or good old caffeine. When was the last time you talked to her personally?"

"Madison and I went to see one of her shows and I said hi. She pulled me backstage only and we talked for a while. When I told her I had to get back to Madison, she went all…mean on me. She started shouting how I never cared for her and how she's not important to me. I tried to say she was, but she forced me out of her dressing room and slammed the door in my face. This was in February."

"Unbelievable, that's just so unlike her."

"It's okay though, she was probably stressed out."

Tori feigned a smile. "Cat, you're so optimistic."

Cat flashed a wide smile. "Never see the glass as half full or half empty; just see a glass with something to drink when you need it."

"Speaking of needing something, I want you to remember I'm always here for you."

"Ditto."

SEPTEMBER, 2018

There was a knock on Cat's door. Sitting upright in bed reading _People Magazine_, Cat yelled for the person to come in. When she saw who it was, she perked up. "Tori, you got my call."

"I came over as soon as I could. What's so important that you need to see me in person?"

Cat's smile seemed to disappear slowly. "You might wanna sit down," she pointed to the chair at the small table near the window.

Tori took the chair and sat it at Cat's bed. "Gee, it sounds serious. What's wrong?"

"Well, Madison and I were trying on swimsuits a while ago when she noticed something peculiar near my chest. I shrugged this off because I just wanted to hurry up and leave before the store got too crowded. Madison asks me to come to her physical with her so she won't have to drive home and I do. I'm wearing a spaghetti strap and short shorts and she notices the thing again. So she said she'll tell her doctor."

"What was the thing?"

"The doctor said it was a lump."

"A lump?"

Cat nodded. "He referred me to another doctor, and that doctor took a biopsy. The doctor said it was malignant," Tori's face fell, "she explained to me what malignant meant and I just went back to my hotel and cried. They called me back and said they scheduled a mastectomy for me. When I asked what that meant…I hung up the phone and screamed for a while. I shut myself off from everyone except Madison, but Madison told me to tell you soon." Cat took a heavy breath. "My mastectomy's tomorrow."

"Oh my God, Cat."

Cat tried to remain optimistic. "The doctor said it's not the end of the world, they did manage to catch it in time," Cat feigned a laugh. "It's kinda funny; all I've had was a body and now I won't have that."

"Cat, don't talk like that! If anything, Andre can find you a job. I know he will!"

"Tori, let's face it; all I know how to do is take off my clothes." The hotel phone beside Cat's bed rang. "Hello…yes, I placed a collect call to Florida…yes, I'll hold," Cat took the phone away from her ears and looked at Tori. "Tori, I'm fine, really."

"Okay, but I'll stay with you tomorrow. Hey, afterwards you can come back to the beach house and recuperate there."

"I'd love that," Cat and Tori waved goodbye to each other. Cat put the phone back to her ear. "Hello, Mother, I had to talk to you…I have something important to tell you…I know we haven't talked in a while and…what did Mrs. Reid tell you about me…how did she…oh, on her son's computer…Mother, I did it because…yes, I know they were inappropriate and..." Cat had tears swelling in her eyes, "…no, no I won't be undressing in public anymore…what did I have to tell you…it's not important…I'm sorry I got you away from your bingo game…wait, I will tell you that I won't be calling anytime soon but…I'm sorry if you think that's not important…I'm sorry I've ashamed you Mother," Cat hung up the phone and went over to the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror, all she could do was think back to all the negative moments in her life; her mother and Jaq mostly, the abortion was something too, but the scene with Robbie collapsing replayed over and over, and the time he waved to her in his hospital bed. But, she forced herself to think back of the time she was most happy.

_Their wedding was small and simple. They eloped to California and married at City Hall before Robbie took her to a fancy dinner. She wore a white dress and he wore his best tux. The restaurant played music, and they danced. "This will be our song," he told her mid dance._

"_I don't think I've ever had a song that belonged to me," she smiled._

"_I've never had anything that belonged to me…until you. And I'm never gonna let you go."_

"_Never?"_

"_Never ever. I'm gonna love you forever."_

"_Forever and ever?"_

"_Forever and for always," they kissed each other as Michael Bublé's _Crazy Love _droned on in the background._

As if in a zombie-like state, Cat reached for one the Dixie Cups in a stack the hotel had provided and filled it with cold water. She opened the cabinet in the bathroom and reached for the bottle of dolls. Swallowing more than usual, she gulped the water down after it was all over and stumbled to her bed- positive thoughts of Robbie and her friends in the good old days plaguing her mind. She took a heavy breath and closed her eyes while the effects of swallowing half a bottle of blue dolls kicked in almost instantly.

…

And within a couple of hours, there was practically no room to breathe at the hotel as a giant crowd of onlookers and press gathered round to catch glimpses of a body on a stretcher with a white tarp over it. Following close behind the men with the stretcher were two visibly distraught women trying to avoid the people.

NEW YORK

Andre's phone disrupted the peace at two in the morning, New York time. He looked at the caller. "Tori, do you know what time it is?" He heard sobbing on the other end of the line. "Tori, you okay?" After what she said, he felt his body go numb. "Are you sure? Did I hear you right? Yeah, yeah, I'll charter a private flight outta here."

LOS ANGELES

Tori was already waiting when Andre's car pulled up. As soon as he got out of his car, she ran sobbing into his arms. "Andre it was so horrible!"

"Ssh, I know," he rubbed her back.

"And all the press kept asking me and Madison questions asking me why she would kill herself. I didn't know what to say and I kept trying to answer a question while more were being yelled, and then the hotel security led me and Madison to our cars."

"It's okay, I'm here. Come on, let's go inside and calm down," Andre led her inside.

NEW YORK

An angry Jade stomped out of the elevator and was ready to pound on Andre's door. Noticing the note with her name on it, she read what Andre quickly scribbled.

_Cat's dead- overdosed on "dolls"_

In disbelief Jade backed against the wall. Reading it over and over, she slumped to the floor and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD! NO! WHY! NOT CAT! BOO-HOO! I'M IN A GLASS CASE OF EMOTION!<strong>

**Sorry, but it had to happen. If you did the math this made her 25; I chose that because the story starts with the others at 32 and flashes back to when they were 18 and that number was right in the middle. Yes, bring on the hate for me. Rest assured, I didn't wanna do it either.**

**Here's hopin' I got some emotion outta you though- that means I musta done something right.**


	9. The Last Time Tori Saw Jade

**Yes, sadness and emotion in the last chapter- plus I might've implied something at the end…**

…**which we will be the main focus in this chapter (hint, hint).**

* * *

><p>OCTOBER, 2018<p>

"I don't think I can thank you enough Andre," Tori was nestled in his arms as they lay on a couch in the den. "I really needed you."

"It's been nice being here with you," Andre agreed. "It's gonna be so different now without Cat. How's Madison?"

"She's not talking to anyone. Can you blame her? First she loses her brother and now she loses her sister-in-law who was like the only person she talked too."

"Robbie's still alive you know."

"I know, but it's…it's not Robbie."

Andre's phone rang. "Hello?" He sighed after a few seconds before pulling the phone away. "Tori, can I take this somewhere?"

"Go ahead," she assured him.

Andre put the phone back to his ear and started to walk out, but not before Tori heard him distinctively say, "Jade, baby." Was he calling her the term 'baby' or was Jade pregnant. If Jade happened to be pregnant, a massive part of Tori's hoped it was Beck's. Tori missed Beck, hell she even missed Jade, but even more she missed Beck and Jade together.

"I should call him," Tori got off the couch and started searching. "Maybe Andre's got Beck's number somewhere." She went into Andre's office (nothing more than a den really), opened his desk and pulled out a bottle of red dolls belonging to Jade West.

Tori was still holding onto the bottles when Andre came back in. "Whatcha got there?"

"These are prescribed for Jade."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I took them from her; I thought she was going back on the wagon. I mean, I know their prescription, but you can never be too sure. I'm her agent; I gotta look out for her. You can go ahead and get rid of them."

Tori shrugged and dropped them in the trashcan nearby. "Do you really have to go to New York with her?"

"I don't wanna go any more than you want me to go, but you know I gotta go."

"Couldn't you get an associate or someone else to go with her?"

"I tried, but she won't budge. Jade wants me."

Tori sat herself on his lap. "I'm just worried."

"Why?"

"Jade thrives on trouble and likes causing it especially even if it means getting others involved. I don't want you to get involved."

"Don't worry about it Babe. I can handle her," Andre leaned in for a kiss.

Tori stood up before any kissing occurred. "I'm not so sure."

Andre kissed her cheek. "Trust me."

"I do trust you; it's Jade I don't trust."

DECEMBER, 2018

It was six in the morning California time when Tori was awoken by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello," she groggily replied.

"Tori, honey I am so sorry for you."

Tori sat up in bed stunned at who was calling. "Trina?"

"I just heard the news about Cat through other news."

"Other news? What are you talking about other news?"

"Well I'm standing in Times Square getting ready for rehearsal and then I see a bunch of different magazines with the same headline about Jade West and manager Andre Harris gettin' cozy in the Big Apple- the big apple being New York of course."

"I know what the Big Apple is."

"I'm so sorry for you baby sister. First you lose your friend, then you lose your boyfriend to another friend- who may I add I never liked."

"I know you never liked Jade; so how do I know you're not making this up?"

"I guess I have no other option but to send you the pics. It's best you see them from me before you see them everywhere else." Trina hung up.

Less than a minute later, Tori was sent an image of the magazine store in Times Square with headlines of Jade and Andre's romantic rendezvous (among other things) splashed all over. Tori quickly dialed another number. "Yeah, I need to schedule a flight to New York as soon as possible."

NEW YORK

Tori arrived in New York around five afternoon Eastern Time and hailed herself a cab to the hotel where Andre told her he was staying. Rushing into the elevator to the floor he was on, she did a fast walk (nearly a run) to his room and nearly pounded on his door.

And who should answer it but Jade West. Not just Jade West, Jade West in some very provocative lingerie and smoking a cigarette. "Tori Vega," she smiled, "long time no see."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my manager, not that it's any of your business. I can't imagine what you're doing in New York anyway."

"Where's Andre?"

"In the shower." She blew smoke rings in Tori's face. "You can come back in a half hour and see him if it's not too much trouble for you."

"You're the trouble."

"You're damn right I am."

"Why him?"

"Why not? It seemed like a pretty good choice. He cares for me, he's a gentleman-"

"He's mine!"

"Well if he's yours than how come he had his hands all over me, huh? How come he's got his hands all over me every time we're together, hmm?"

"You stole him from me!"

"Oh please. You seriously thought the two of you were together. We're the ones who have the real relationship, and _you're_ the other woman. Why don't you just go back to California and turn lesbian 'cause we all know that's where you're headed anyway."

"What would Beck say if he saw what you've become?"

"Fuck Beck…hey, I don't care if you literally do that. Just stay away from Andre." Tori slapped Jade across the face. Jade threw her cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. "Big mistake Vega," she lunged for her and the two of them were in a physical altercation.

Security wasn't too far away and broke the two apart (while they still tried to fight each other) in no more than a minute. "YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A WHORE!" Tori screamed at her.

"SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT ME BITCH!"

Tori managed to break free from her security's grasp and she gave Jade another slap. "Back before you ever got any fame you were a girl from New Jersey who came to New York to catch a break. You found love, you found friends, you found your fame, but at what cost. You've lost the love, you're real friend is dead…and I bet you didn't even cry about it."

"What do you know Vega? None of this would never have happened if you hadn't have come into the picture."

"Come on," Tori's guard took her by the arm and started leading her away as the crowd of onlookers increased.

"The fuck are you all looking at? Show's over."

…

LOS ANGELES

Tori had left New York the next day and came back to Los Angeles beyond upset. While driving to the house she shared with Andre, she pulled over to cry for a while (it's never a good idea to drive while emotional) and then she got out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Daddy."

"Tori? Tori, Honey what's wrong?"

"Daddy I really need you right now."

"Are you hurt? Is it anything serious?"

"I just need to know that you're here for me."

"You know I am Sweetheart."

Tori was still crying. "Can I come back home?"

"Anytime. What's the matter?"

"Could I tell you when I come home? I'm almost at the beach house now I figured I could pack my stuff."

"Sure, Baby."

"Oh and Daddy…"

"Yeah Tori?"

"You're the only guy I really love and I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too."

Tori hung up the phone and drove to the beach house she and Andre lived at. She immediately went to their bedroom, pulled her suitcases out of the closet, and started to pack. As she opened her dresser, she stumbled across a bottle of green dolls. These were the dolls Cat had given her in May. Lord knows, she forgot what she had done with them, but there they rested now, in her hand. But what to do with them?

What did it matter? What was important to Tori was she get out of that house and far away from anything to do with Andre or Jade. So she tossed the pills into a suitcase and continued packing.

JANUARY, 2019

She had been told by her doctor that an emotional trauma- particularly a series of them- could lead to her not being able to sleep. Tori spent every night wishing that she could close her eyes and dream of better times, but she couldn't. She barely got any sleep nowadays.

"Why don't you take those pills the doctor suggested?" David Vega asked his daughter at breakfast.

"I really don't want to take pills; especially after the damage I've seen done." The damage was in reference to Jade and Cat.

"Well, maybe we could do some western medicine treatments or something?"

Tori laughed. "Thanks but no thanks Dad. I'm gonna go shower or something," she kissed her dad's cheek and went upstairs to her room. Searching for underwear in her top drawer, she came across the dolls again.

"_The green dolls help you sleep," _Cat's voice rang through her head (even though Cat didn't say those words directly) and repeated themselves until Tori opened the bottle. Once the bottle was open, Tori reached for a green doll, and swallowed it. Afterwards, she got herself water from the cup in the bathroom nearby and waited to see what would happen. Sometime later, but not too much later, the effects started to kick in and Tori was tired. Settling herself into her bed, she curled up with the covers and got some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a delay in posting, yes, but I made it up to my readers. See in the movie, a newspaper called Anne (Tori's equivalent) the loser of the week and implied Neely (Jade's equivalent) of sleeping with Lyon (Andre's equivalent). All Anne did was call Lyon's hotel room- while he was in the shower- and Neely answered the phone in his bed while smoking a cigarette. In the first chapter, I said the last time Tori saw Jade Jade was clean, but Anne and Neely didn't see each other in the movie since Anne visited Neely in the sanitarium. I put something sort of original into the story, I hope you don't mind it- I personally think it was a better decision.<strong>

**Also; Anne didn't move back home til the end, I added that in there because it would make things easier as I get near the ending. Plus Tori's upset, I figured she'd wanna leave anything Andre or Jade related ASAP.**

**For the record, I did bring Trina back AND she'll be in the next chapter. As for Beck, his character should be done with, BUT I will bring him back for an epilogue thing when I bring the point of view back to the future when Tori's 32 and Jade had died.**

**Again, sorry for the delay, I hope this compensates for it.**


	10. Where to go From Here

**Wow, I realize this story is coming closer to closing. Of course I'm going to have an original epilogue, and unfortunately, that's next. I'm not a fan of odd numbered chapters, but the point where I am is pretty much at the end of the movie. So I'm gonna finish the flashbacks here and in the final chapter, it's the epilogue.**

**So to make up for inconveniences in delays, here's the final flashback chapter.**

* * *

><p>NEW YORK, FEBRUARY, 2019<p>

Andre was finishing adjusting his tie when Jade made her way into the room. "You look all snazzy," she commented

"Thanks."

"Where ya goin'?"

"They're havin' a party for Trina Vega."

"And you're going?"

"Not for pleasure, for business."

"You get all the pleasure you need from me."

"I suppose."

"So which dress should I slip into?"

"Oh no, you're not going."

"What?"

"This is a party honoring someone you despise with people there you've made enemies with. I've been told that no matter the circumstance, I'm not allowed to bring Jade West. However, I will return early to spend some time with you." He went into to kiss her, but she turned her head. "See you later," he left the hotel.

"Fuck what he says," Jade stormed to the closet and pulled out a gorgeous black strapless. "I'm going to that party."

…

Andre was trying to mingle with important people when Trina approached him. "So bastard…I mean backstabber," she began, "what's this I hear about you and Jade West? My sister not good enough for you?"

"Look Trina, I'm not here to-"

"Miss Vega, can we get some pics?" a photographer asked.

Trina smiled and became all innocent. "Why not, it is my party after all?" She posed for some images much to her heart's content. "Why yes, I am gorgeous."

"Wow look at Jade West!" a party guest commentated as a party crasher entered the building. Pretty soon, people were flocking around Jade, much to Trina's dismay.

"Andre, what the fuck is she doing here?"

Andre sighed. "Trina, I told her not to come. Jesus Christ, she does the exact opposite of what I do."

"Then why didn't you tell her to come?"

"Because she still would've came to the party! She doesn't listen to anybody."

"Clearly," Trina stormed off.

"Miss West," a reporter began, "are you working on any new projects?"

"Listen, any questions you have about my career you can ask Mr. Andre Harris; Andre is the one who takes care of anything I need." Jade managed to sneak away from the press and into the powder room. And who should be there but Trina Vega.

"Why are you in here?" Trina snarled as she smoked a cigarette.

"You gotta go through here to get to the bathroom you retarded whore."

"You may assume I'm retarded, but I'm not the one who got out of the nuthouse."

"It wasn't a nuthouse you twit! And what the fuck do you know?"

"I know you're back in New York 'cause Hollywood don't want you anymore. Well guess what gank, Broadway doesn't want you either. Broadway don't like the boozy pill takers." Trina stomped out her cigarette. "Now move, I got a guy waiting for me."

"That's a switch from the fags you're usually stuck with."

"At least I never married one."

"At least I've been married. There are men willing to sleep with me, and not just out of pity or to get fifteen minutes of fame."

"Men like Beck? Yeah, look how great that turned out!"

Jade suddenly attacked Trina, but Trina put up a good fight. In the midst of fighting, Jade pulled out Trina's extensions, Trina tore Jade's dress, and then Jade managed to knock out some other stuff. She stopped hitting Trina long enough to pick up the silicone implants. "Fake boobs, eh? I knew everything about you was fake."

"Give them back!"

"Don't think so," Jade carried the fake boobs along with Trina's extensions into a bathroom stall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Giving the sewer rats something to gnaw on!" Jade dropped the fake objects into the toilet and flushed them. "Whaddya you know, you got a clog in your john." Jade exited the stall, stomped on Trina's feet one final time, and hurried off.

A random girl in the bathroom took notice of this. "I'm real sorry she did that Miss Vega," the girl apologized. "I'm on my way out, if you want I can sneak you outta here."

Trina looked at her. "Thanks, but no thanks. Unlike that bitch I've got my dignity, and I'm gonna walk away with that. Besides, I think everyone knew these were fake." Trina grabbed her purse to leave. But before she did, she turned to the girl. "But that giant rip in that dress is obviously real," Trina smiled to herself as she strutted out with her dignity. Heading back to the party, she went over to Andre. "Hello Andre."

Andre looked at Trina. "Did you do something with your hair?"

"Listen, I just wanna say I'm sorry for Jade."

"You are?"

"Jade's got massive talent, and that can't be destroyed."

"She does."

"But I doubt even you can help pick up the pieces when she destroys herself. Don't let her drag you down with her. Go back to Tori."

"Trina-"

"I may seem like a bitch, but I do love my sister with all my heart. She can give you everything Jade can't, and you only realize that now that you don't have Tori anymore. I don't want her to end up alone like me and I don't wanna see a decent guy like you fall victim to a skunkbag like Jade West."

And Trina left Andre standing there alone.

…

LOS ANGELES, MAY, 2019

Tori hadn't been much better off. Much like Jade, she had become addicted to dolls. Her father, God love him, had noticed a change in her, but he thought it was depression due to Andre. Partly, it was, among other things. Tori was no longer working, she was depressed, and she was hooked on dolls. She had isolated herself from everyone and she wished that she could talk to someone right now.

Someone like Cat. Yeah, she could talk to Cat.

"Dad," Tori began, "I'm gonna go back to the beach house for a while."

"I'm coming with you," he told her.

"I'd rather you…not."

"Honey, I know exactly what you're planning to do."

"No, you don't Dad."

"I lost my wife to a drunk driver. I spent months brooding, feeling guilty; I kept asking myself 'what if' over and over again. I secluded my friends and family and when I needed someone to talk to, I wanted to talk to my wife. So I bought a hotel room and I tried to kill myself."

"What?"

"But I couldn't. I took a look at myself in the mirror and asked 'who is that bum'. I turned my life around."

"Dad, this isn't about losing Andre."

"I had a feeling those pills had something to do with it."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. Tori, you and I are exactly alike; we even think alike. I knew you would be planning to kill yourself and I'm not going to lose another person I love. Now if you still want to go to the beach house, I'm going with you."

…

JUNE, 2019

Her father had thought he got rid of all the dolls, but there was an emergency bottle Tori stashed away. Ever since she was at the beach house, her father kept a close eye on her keeping her making sure there wasn't any more of them dolls hidden. Tori couldn't take not having a doll and when he left one day to get food, she convinced him she would be fine. Once he was gone, Tori poured herself a glass of water, carried it to her bedroom, and then she reached for her stash of dolls that she hid in a pink bra in her underwear drawer. She took three dolls at once and gulped it down with water. "Still thirsty." She headed for the fridge, but looked out the window and saw the ocean. For no apparent reason, she stumbled outside and clumsily walked to the ocean. Once she came closer to the water, the effects of the dolls kicked in and she fell asleep on the sand as the waves splashed atop her.

David entered through the front door of the beach house. "Tori, I got that soda you like!" No response. "Tori?" He went into her bedroom and the first thing he noticed was an empty glass and an open bottle of green dolls. "Tori!" He frantically searched the house before going outside on the deck. "Tori!" Searching outside, he noticed a mass of something on the sandy ground. "Oh God no!" He ran over to where his daughter was lying face down in the sand. "TORI!" He took his daughter in her arms and shook her until she woke up. "Oh thank God," he held her tightly.

"Daddy, help me." She clung onto her father.

"It's okay Baby, Daddy's here," he rubbed the back of his daughter's head as she cried in his arms.

"Please help me."

…

NEW YORK, NOVEMBER, 2019

Andre was waiting backstage with Jade as she was preparing for her opening night performance. "That Alyssa Vaughn bitch has got to go," she snarled at him. "I'm not gonna let that tramp steal my show."

"It's too late to do anything."

"She ain't got a run-of-the-play contract. Fire her sorry ass now."

"I'm not gonna do it."

"You're scared to do it. You wanna keep your good name so you ain't gonna fire that skank."

"How did I know this would happen?"

"What would happen?"

"You turned into the very person we hate. I think Tori said this sort of thing could happen to you one day."

"What does Tori know?" Jade snapped at him. "I didn't get paid 'cause of my good cheekbones, I worked my ass off for pay! She smoothed on through fame through her looks, and only her looks. What hardships as that gank been through? I survived booze, pills, even the funny farm and I didn't need anyone or anything! And I still don't!"

"Good," Andre grabbed his coat, "because I'm leaving."

"Well who needs you anyway? You're just an agent."

"And you're just Trina Vega," Andre then remembered the last time he saw Trina. "No, I take that back; you're worse than Trina Vega." And with that, he slammed the door on Jade for good.

"ASSHOLE!" Jade reached for a wine bottle and smashed it against the door. Afterwards she stormed over to where her makeup bag sat, and what should she find.

Nearly a half hour later, the director was pacing backstage. "Hey," he stopped the stage manager, "where the Hell is Jade?"

"I think she's in her dressing room," he answered, "I'm gonna get her." He hurried to her dressing room and knocked on her door. "Curtain time Miss West!" No answer, so he knocked again. "Miss West!"

The director came over. "What's going on?"

"She won't answer."

Another female came over. "What's going on?"

"Jade won't come out of her dressing room."

The director huff and pounded on her door. "JADE, OPEN UP!"

Jade opened the door drinking a glass of some kind of alcohol. "Hiya, Steve."

"What the hell; you're wearing your costume for the second act!"

"Then I'll do the second act first."

"You're in no condition to do any act." He turned to the female. "Alyssa, it looks like you're going to perform tonight."

"Over her dead body," Jade lunged for Alyssa, but Steve pulled her off and locked her in her dressing room while he called security.

…

Jade sat slumped in the bar across from the theatre listening to people compliment how great Alyssa Vaughn was in the lead role.

"I wonder what happened to Jade West?" A lady asked.

"They said she had laryngitis," a man answered back.

"Who had laryngitis?" Jade rudely asked them back. The couple ignored her and left the bar. "Fuck 'em," she reached into her purse and pulled out a familiar bottle. "Hello my dolls," she opened the bottle.

"We're closing now," the bartender informed. "Pay up."

"Fine," she handed him a wad of money. "Keep the change."

"Should I call you a cab?"

"I don't need it; I don't need anybody." Jade clumsily made her way to the exit. "Everybody loves me," she left the bar and looked across the street at the theatre where posters and signs advertised her in the lead. "WHERE IS EVERYBODY? HEY EVERYBODY WHERE ARE YOU?"

Jade stumbled into the back alley next to the theatre heading for the door that led backstage. Try as she may to open it, the door was locked tight, and no one would answer her knocking. "Gone. Everybody's gone," she made a 'pfft' noise. "To Hell with them." Continuing her tipsy walk, she looked back at the door. "Who needs 'em? I don't need 'em…but they need me. THE WHOLE WORLD LOVES ME!" She walked off in the daze she was in. "Andre? Tori? You guys love me, right? Cat loves me," for some reason she was about to cry, "Oh, Cat. Cat, I miss ya. I miss ya like I miss Beck." Now she was crying. "Oh God, Beck." She composed herself for a moment. "God. God?" Then she resumed crying. "Oh Jade. JADE!" Jade continued screaming her name as she fell to the ground on her knees, the tears pouring down her face. "Oh, Jade." And she kept screaming her name to the heavens until she fell asleep in among the trashcans.

LOS ANGELES, JANUARY, 2020

A taxi pulled up into the Vega's driveway. "Huh," David was looking out the window, "someone's here."

"Who?" Tori asked.

"I dunno, but I think it's that Andre fella."

"Andre?" Tori hurried to the window and she and her dad watched as Andre got out of the cab. "I'm gonna go talk to him." Tori stepped outside. "Hello Andre."

Andre pulled her into his arms and kissed her until she pulled away. "Tori, I love you."

"Look Andre-"

"Marry me."

Tori backed away slowly. "Oh my God. I've waited for this for so long. Now that it's happened…I don't feel anything."

"So you won't marry me?"

"Andre, it wouldn't work. So many things have happened in these past months, and I'm actually over you."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"No, no I don't think so; not now anyway."

"So there's still hope?"

"You still need time for yourself. Figure out who you are, and then come back to me. Goodbye Andre,"

Instead of going back inside, Tori went for a walk. Walking down the pathway, she heaved a sigh, stretched her arms out, and embraced whatever the future held for her as she continued down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends the flashback parts. Next and final chapter is the epilogue and I'll try not to delay it as long as I have been.<strong>


	11. Conclusion

**And now, the final chapter. And it'll be in third person again because I got so used to doing it in that POV.**

* * *

><p>LOS ANGELES, 2025<p>

Jack Suzan turned off the video camera. "Wow," he broke the silence.

"That's all you can say?" Tori asked him with a smile. "Are you crying?"

Jack chuckled as he nodded. He wiped his eyes. "I feel really sorry for you guys and what you've been through."

"Did you get everything you needed from me?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I think I'm not gonna write this book on Jade West's life."

"What? But-"

"I'm going in a whole different direction and with your permission and I'd like to write about the three of you."

"Really?"

"I just never expected such a powerful story from this. I don't want people to make the same mistakes you guys did either. I…I actually felt for the characters in the story before realizing in the end, they're all real people. I wanna write a book about you three ladies; with your permission of course."

"You have my full consent."

"I also gotta get the okay from the other people. You know; your father, Andre, Trina, Beck, and even Madison to name the important ones."

"I'm sure they won't mind."

"It was more than a pleasure talking to you," Jack shook Tori's hand. "I can't thank you enough for what I heard today."

"Well, you're welcome."

"If you allow me to escort you," Jack led her out of the room. "Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

"Thank you very much." Tori headed to the lobby hoping to run into someone familiar. She didn't at first. So she decided to get comfortable and call her father. "Hi Dad…yeah, it went great…listen, Jack decided to do a story on all of us…Jade, Cat, and me…he's going to need your consent...well, I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you…I told him it was alright…no, not yet…I'll meet you at the restaurant later…kay, bye Dad, love you," Tori hung up her phone and stood up deciding to look for someone familiar.

"Hey baby sister!" Well, at least someone familiar found her.

"Trina, we're in our thirties. Don't you think you can stop calling me baby sister?"

"Yeah, right, whatever. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"They're going to make a story about you!"

"Yeah, I know. Jack's gonna focus it on me, Cat, and Jade."

"Ugh, I don't know why. Well, I was in the room when he was talking to the producers and he mentioned something about the potential for a movie."

"Okay."

"Think about it; if they make a movie about you, they'll have to cast me."

"They'd probably look for someone younger, and talented."

"Psh, talented," Trina scoffed. "Well, if they don't give me a main role at least I can make some sort of cameo. I mean, most cameos in a biographical movie are from people in the real biography."

"I guess. But you don't know for sure if they're going to make a movie about it. Jack wants to write a book."

"And then the book will get turned into a movie; duh!"

"Trina-"

"Let's hope they involve you with the casting somehow so you can pick me for me."

"Trina-"

"Well, I gotta leave if I wanna catch my flight to Seattle," Trina hugged her sister. "Bye Tori."

"Goodbye Trina," Tori let go and watched as her sister hurried out of the building and into a cab someone else had hailed for themselves.

"That the sister you always tell me about?" someone new was beside Tori.

Tori smiled as she turned and hugged the person. "It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise," Madison pulled away. "How ya been kid?"

"Same old same I guess. I don't think anything's changed for me. Do you still live here in Los Angeles?"

"Yeah, I work here now. I hated working at that talent agency and with money I saved I went to community college to get a degree in journalism and I write for _People_ now."

"That's great. Anything else new?" Tori's eyes fixated on the ring on Madison's finger.

Madison let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I've been married for five years now."

"Any kids?"

Madison smiled. "I've got a four year old daughter named Cat and a one year old named after his Uncle Robbie."

"Oh yeah Robbie, how is he?" Tori noticed a slight change in Madison's expression. "He's not doing any better is he?"

"Tori, Robbie died."

"Oh no; when did he die?"

"Christmas 2022," Madison somberly answered. "He got real serious pneumonia and his body couldn't respond to treating it. He died a month after his thirtieth birthday."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's for the better though. Now he's back with Cat and their baby."

"You know Madison I never thought I'd see you again so I never got the chance to ask you something. Now that we're together I have to ask you; why didn't you stop Cat from having the abortion?"

"I tried Tori, honest I did. I promised her I'd help take care of it, or maybe we could put it up for adoption to a family who wanted a child and could afford to take care of it. I told her the night before I was gonna take her to an adoption agency to discuss the process, but she snuck off that night and when she came back…" Madison regained composure before she had the chance to fall apart. "I kept asking myself why I didn't try harder. I woulda loved that baby Tori, really. And the what-ifs that play in my mind always ask 'what if Cat hadn't got the abortion?' Would she still be with us today? But it's a comfort knowing that he and Cat are both in a happier place with their baby and knowing that helps get me through everything. Well, that and my kids. What about you? How's your love life? How's your family? There's gotta be something more to tell me."

"Um…I've been living with my widowed dad for about six years now."

"He sick?"

"He's lonely; and he was there for me after Andre slept with Jade."

"I read about that a few years back."

"Well, I got hooked on dolls."

"No?"

"The green ones, the ones like what Cat took, but not as strong. Daddy helped me get clean and he's still there for me."

"Sometimes I wish Jade was never in the picture. You know; I wish she had never introduced dolls to Cat. But if it wasn't for Jade, Cat wouldn't have found Robbie."

"I really loved the two of them together; they were like the perfect couple."

"So there's a buzz that just started around the office that Jack's turning his findings into a book on you, Cat, and Jade. Thought I'd get the scoop from you first."

"Yeah, he is. They're going to ask for your consent sometime soon."

"And I'll give it to them. Maybe people can learn from your story."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I better be gettin' back to work. See ya round?"

"Yeah, yeah definitely."

"Hey, that guy that Jade used to be with-the cute one with the good hair- I've seen him around here today."

"Beck?"

"Yeah, him. He was talkin' to one of the interviewers, presumably about Jade."

"Is he still here?"

"I think so, yeah. The last place I saw him was the lounge. It was a minute or two before I came to talk to you so he still might be there."

"Where's the lounge."

…

Beck Oliver was sitting on the sofa in the lounge looking over a photograph of him and Jade at their City Hall wedding that had happened Valentine's Day twelve years ago. Twelve years? Had it been that long?

"Hi Beck," a familiar voice interrupted his Jade plagued thoughts.

Beck looked up at the brunette and smiled. "Hey," he got up and hugged her. "Tori Vega; long time no see."

"It's good to see you, Beck."

He was the first to pull away. "Time's been good to you."

"Thanks, you too."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. So you still live in New York?"

"Um no, actually I've been living here for the past few years."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Beck let out a laugh, "I got into the acting business now."

"You did?"

"Don't ask me how it happened because even I don't know."

"Well, regardless of how it happened, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I thought you were still living in New York and you came down here for…"

"…for Jade?"

"Yeah."

"I did, I mean…I came down here a few years ago after I heard she had another accidental overdose. I wanted to help her, and for a while-" he stopped talking.

"For a while what?"

Beck sat down on the sofa. "It was working. We even got remarried."

Tori was happily shocked by this as she sat down across from him in a recliner. "You did?"

Beck nodded. "I hadn't really moved on after her and I guess she didn't either. So she got clean, we got married, and a little while later she got pregnant."

"Oh my God really? I didn't hear any of this?"

"She'd been trying to stay out of the limelight. After she got back under the influence she was making poor decisions and word was getting out. She had been pulled over for traffic violations, she got arrested a few times, not to mention the series of pornos that she did. And after all that, she nearly OD-ed."

"That's when you came back."

"When I found her, she was a wreck. But when she saw me…she held onto me and starting begging for me to help her. So I did, and we got back together."

"Were the news reports not telling the whole truth when she died?"

"They were wrong about-"

"Was she pregnant?"

"No, we had a stillborn son."

"Oh God, I'm sorry."

"Jade blamed herself and tried to get back onto the Goddamn dolls and she almost killed herself again. So we went to a trusted doctor and gave her some prescription drugs."

"Were they safe?"

"Yeah, he was a good doctor he wouldn't try anything. Jade was taking those, and getting better. There were strict rules with taking the pills that I tried to enforce, but it's Jade and she doesn't listen to anybody else. The last time I saw her we had an argument. See, a former co-star of hers- also a former user- was having a party with a lot of socialites and reality stars- the trashy, partying kind. I told her I didn't want her to go and she started an argument about how I can't keep controlling her and she's not a kid and she can do whatever the fuck she wants. Then, she slammed the door as she left and I get a call a few hours later saying Jade had fell to her death."

"My God."

"People there said she was bitching about how I control her and I only care about her when she's damaging herself. So she thought she'd show me up by getting back on the dolls for one night only."

"Where'd she get them?"

"It was a party full of socialites and trash in Los Angeles, Tori. They said she got it from one of the guys from that shit reality show _The Wood_. Of course, he wasn't charged with anything because they were his prescription drugs."

"That sucks."

"He'll get his karma. I just heard he was arrested for possession yesterday after failing a DUI."

"L.A. is a dangerous place. And I'm sorry for your loss."

"You know something Tori; I haven't cried about losing her." Tori gave him a confused look. "I've never cried about losing her the first time, seeing her a total wreck and begging for my help, when she died; Hell, I didn't even cry when our son died. What's wrong with me? Do I not have feelings for the woman I loved and lost?" Beck stood up and started pounding the wall. "Am I being punished for something?"

"Beck…" Tori didn't know what to say, "…it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I've lost everything Tori."

Tori rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him. "No, no you haven't. You think that now, but everything will be okay. Somehow, someday, everything will be okay."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Tori stroked his hair. "I promise you, everything will turn out okay in the end."

…

FIVE MONTHS LATER

David Vega was reading his newspaper over lunch. "So Jack's book is getting some good reviews."

"Wow, that fast," Tori commented.

"Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah, the book hasn't even been released in stores yet. I should probably pre-order a copy online, huh?"

"No need," David held up a packaged box and slid it to her. "It's from Jack."

Tori carefully ripped off the packaging and stared at the book. Opening the book, there was a quick thank you note from Jack. She turned the pages until she got to the dedication part.

_This book is dedicated to the real dolls of the story. It is in loving memory to Jade West and Cat Valentine; and a 400 plus page long thank you to Tori Vega for her help, support, and memories._

She smiled to herself. "That was sweet of Jack to say that."

"I bet Trina's gonna be upset that she's not in the dedication." Tori giggled at her father's statement. Suddenly David perked up. "I think I hear some tires outside."

"I'll see who it is," Tori opened the front door and stepped outside as the driver stepped out of the car. "Andre Harris."

Andre smiled back at her. "Long time no see," he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So, I got a copy of Jack Suzan's book last night."

"Last night?"

"He personally delivered me mine. Jack's an old friend of mine from Chicago. He wanted to be a songwriter at first, but he was having a hard time writing songs so I convinced him maybe he should be writing, but not lyrics. Guess he took my advice to heart. We still pal around and he handed me this yesterday afternoon sayin' 'Read a book'," he and Tori shared a laugh. "So I did." Andre looked down at the ground for a quick second before looking back up at Tori. "I never meant to hurt you like I did. I loved you you know, I still do."

"Andre-"

"Remember the last time we were together; when I asked you to marry me?"

"You gonna ask me again?"

"You said you wouldn't marry me then and that I should take time to figure out who I am. I tried that, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to get back to you, but I decided to respect your space and try to move on with my life. Thoughts of you happy and with someone better also crossed my mind."

"Well, I dated my old boyfriend Danny for a while."

"Oh."

"But I tried to make him more like you."

"What?"

"Andre, I still love you too. You were my first, you were my real love, but you were my real heartbreak. I almost died because of you!"

"I know, and-"

"And you wish you could take it all back. You can't. Nothing can change the past. Nothing will bring back the way things used to be or erase what happened."

"I know."

"However, I do still love you."

"I still love you too; and I wanna be with you."

"I dunno."

"Maybe we could wipe our slate clean. Start everything from scratch."

Tori nodded. "Yeah, yeah I like that."

"Hello strange girl with lovely cheekbones," Andre held out his hands, "I'm Andre Harris."

Tori laughed and shook his hand. "And I'm Tori Vega."

David smiled as he watched the two of them from the window. He then reached for Tori's book and opened to the first page where a small verse was written.

_You've got to climb Mount Everest to reach the Valley of the Dolls. It's a brutal climb to reach that peak. You stand there waiting for the rush of exhilaration, but it doesn't come. You're alone; and the feeling of loneliness is overpowering._

* * *

><p><strong>The end quote were the first lines spoken in the movie by Anne. I wanted to use them somehow, so I found a way.<strong>

**Well, this concludes **_**Valley of the Victorious Dolls**_**. I really hope you liked it and that it inspires you to read the book and watch the movie because it's a real guilty pleasure.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
